Requiem For A Dream
by squeakypenguins17
Summary: A story request from jamesis. Days after the Dexoys crisis ash is betrayed by his friends. And sent to his possible death bed. he awakens with revenge now his master. what happens when Tori finds Ash and takes him in? some Strong language
1. Prologue How it Began

**Disclaimer****: i don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

**This was a story request from the author Jamesis**

Ash Pov.

_Anger Sorrow Despair Rage Pain._

This is what I felt. As I drew my last breath.

_The End _as I drew my last breath.

_Final _as I drew my last breath.

_Betrayed_ as I drew my last breath.

I was falling farther and farther. I was going down down down...into the abyss. I was tricked by my so called friends. Brock. May. The Dexoys crisis was just over and we were leaving New Tech city, they were both eerily quite. Too quite now that I think about it. We had stopped to camp out early as May said she wanted to take a swim before it got dark.

We stopped on the edge of a riverbank secluded in the woods near New Tech. May had changed instantly and told me to hop in while Brock read a book by the bank. I changed and hopped in, May told me to hold her up since the water was getting deep and I was tall. This was the dumbest decision of my life. She pushed me under and took off to the bank.

I sat there choking on water while Brock and May were watching me drown in the river, choking and gasping for air. They threw my bag in and took my Pokemon and watched as I drowned. Eventually the river won and I went down under. The last thing I saw was them lip the word sorry. Like that could help. I was done for.

_Anger Sorrow Despair Rage Pain._


	2. Hate

**Why cant I write long chapters! Wtf. enough of my probs enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Ash Pov.<em>

_Air. Air. Air. Lungs. Air. _Lungs need air! My mind screamed. Air! I thought as I began choking and coughing up a mixture of spit, water, and blood. _Cold, wet_, two other things my mind registered.

I was at the end of the river and alive somehow. _How? _I wondered. I must of washed up at the end of the river. I tried to sit up but my ribs hurt and chest area was in massive pain. I tried to sit up again and when I bent my demonian I immediately threw up blood all over my self. I laid back down and touched my stomach and chest area. I brought the hand to my face and wanted to scream but couldn't speak. Blood, and it everywhere I thought.

How did this happened? I tried to remember. I was then hit by a strong feeling of raw rage and anger. May! Brock! I am going to kill you!" I somehow managed to scream in my state. I groaned and rolled to my side. I was covered in blood. It was everywhere. I looked into the water that was rushing in the river and I noticed sharp stones where protruding out of the water I felt the raw rage once more. This time it powered me and I was able to lean against a tree. I hated them!

They did this to me! I screamed again my throat already raw. I screamed until I felt the rage give me this power and I stood up. Only to fall again to the ground I groaned and willed myself to get up. But that want going to happen my body was so weak it was ridiculous. I felt like I was 4 again! Weak and powerless! No control. I was going to kill those two when I found them.

I quickly dismissed the idea. I will never see those assholes again. Yeah I liked the sound of that, those assholes. I began to mutter _assholes assholes. Jackasses, douches', fuckers_, I kept going using every word I knew and some I made up. I swallowed dryly I need to get Pikachu so we can... I stopped there. They had stole Pikachu from me! My only friend I really and truly cared from. I then began to worry about the little guy. Had they killed him too? And all my other precious Pokemon friends? They wouldn't _couldn't_ do that! They probably did which just gives me another reason to kill them. **Revenge! **I liked that would too. Get revenge on the assholes! I screamed in my head because my throat was completely dry.

I began to whimper knowing I probably wouldn't make it pass this ordeal after the last thing that had happened. I was already weak and helpless. No Pokemon No Friends, I had nothing. And I would never be able to kill those asses. They are most likely miles from this shit hole by now! They are relaxing on some nice beach on the other side of Hoen. Or they are even farther than that. I wanted to scream again, but all that came out was tears. Lots of them, hundreds, thousands, millions! Hell who knows there were more like zillions of them. In minutes I was bawling with my face in the dirt. I was utterly pathetic. Utterly utterly pathetic. A pathetic excuse for a trainer, for a friend, hell for even a damn person! I knew this was more embarrassing than having weak ass team rocket steal my Pokemon. It was a million times worst! It wasn't my fault! It isn't my fault! It was never my fault! It was them!

_Sleep. _My brain told me. I needed it, I had wore my self out by being straight up pissed off. No worse like the straight up raw shit mad. Anyway no time to ponder on my loses. When I was stronger tomorrow if there was a tomorrow for me. The plan is get strong get revenge kill assholes. Yeah that's the plan I thought as I drifted off to sleep. _Get strong...get revenge...kill asses...get...zzzz _and I drifted into a rage filled sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well i think that was pretty good!<strong>

**Ash:*ZZZZZZ***

**Tory: shhh! ash is sleeping**

**Me: O whatever! anyway im going to bed now too.**

**Tory: wait! then i will be up alone!**

**Me: Fine, go Chimecho! **

**Tory: yea! pokemon party!**

**Me: yeah right, hypnosis.**

**Tory: *ZZZZZZ***

**Me: problem solved. now goodbi...ZZZZZ**

**Chimecho: hehheheh! chime! **


	3. I Heart You

**Okay now we are at Tory's point of view! but mainly we are going to be at ash's pov. this chap has some 'eh em stuff in here that isnt good for kiddies. *hint hint* Tory"s fantasy**

Tory Pov.

I sighed as I looked off the balcony of my parent's research lab. I stared off into the distance and tuned out all the noise of the people and Pokemon working together to clean up the city. Pokemon: things that used to be scary to me after a bad experience years ago. But then I met this boy only days ago that was amazing.

A nice smile and wow he was just wonderful. He helped me get over my fear and I never really returned the favor. *sigh* I highly doubt it that I would ever see him again.

He is probably somewhere with his friends laughing and having a great time, without me. I knew he could never want me the way I want him. He is most likely as straight as a board. While I'm gay as could be. Not that anyone else knows that, of course. I kind of just figured it out, hell I'm only 15 years old!

My hormones have just started; I highly doubt that even if he was gay, a 18 year old wouldn't want an inexperienced kid like me. I sighed again maybe I could just daydream on the things that could happen.

Fuck reality. I looked off into the distance and let my mind wander. Fantasy Ash and I were spooning together on a comfy couch while watching some Pokemon show called: It's me or the Pokemon on TV.

He suddenly pulled me into a deep kiss moving his hands everywhere. Under my shirt in my pants my face. Everywhere. I loved every second of it his hands where warm. Within seconds we were in a full blown make out and I knew it was going further. We were both instantly naked and on a queen sized bed.

We broke the kiss temporarily and I took a good look at him, his body had a perfect all over tan with a slight muscular build compared to my small pale petite frame that was not even slightly muscled.

I looked further down to notice a nice fat 7 inch that will probably feel amazing if it was in me. I moaned just thinking of the feel. I then saw that my size was different it was a nice sized 6 inch. That's was way bigger than possible. He pushed to fingers in my mouth and I sucked on them like there was no tomorrow.

He pulled them out and kissed me again as he steadily pushed the fingers into me I gasped at the sudden penetration. I loved the feel and opened and wanted it more. Then something bigger was in there it had to be the 7 inch that was a monster. It opened me wide and I knew it couldn't get any better than this.

Then I felt a shock and Ash spoke. "Plus plus? Min min?" What? I wondered there was a big shock and I was back to the cold real world Fantasy end I was literally shocked back to reality and saw Plusle and minun staring at me. I felt something tight against my pants and looked down and blushed I was hard and leaking pre-cum badly.

I blushed harder and was extremely embarrassed that I was hard in front of two Pokemon. Not that they knew about human stuff... But still it was embarrassing.

I heard my mom yell, "Tory! Dinner is ready!" I had no choice but to adjust me erection in my pants and hurry to dinner. Right before I walked into the kitchen I realized I had a stain on the front of my pants, where the pre-cum had leaked through. I pulled down my shirt as far as it could go and hurried into the kitchen.

I quickly shoved all my spaghetti down my throat and told my parents I was tired and was heading to bed early. Once I got in my room I heard my parents talking about my strange and awkward behavior. "I'm worried about Tory he was acting strange during dinner," I heard my mom say in a worried tone.

"It is probably something that happens to kids his age,' I heard my dad reason. "Your probably right… lets got tell him goodnight. When I saw there shadows approach my door I pretended to be asleep so they would have no reason to stay and question me on my behavior at dinner. I felt my parents give me a peck on the cheek and and nose before they tiptoed out and whispered sweet dreams. Right when I heard them shut the door and pad down the hallway to retire to their room and shut their door.

I immediately threw back the covers pulled my pants and briefs off and began to play with myself. I wished that Jirachi would come and grant me a wish for a week.

All I wanted was for Ash to love me like I loved him. I sighed, thinking that I would probably be dead before Jirachi came back anyway. My penis was at full mass and I only had a wimpy 5 inches. It was sad honestly. I bet Ash is huge. I thought as I began to stroke up and down imagining that Ash was here giving me a BJ.

I could only dream though. I started to reach my climax as I was now pumping into my hand. "AAA,' I cried out reaching my climax and making a complete mess of myself. "Uggh," I cried out in frustration.

I was going to have to clean this up. After I did that. I slipped into a wonderful lust filled sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: well that chapter was actually long! <strong>

**Tory: No it wasn't **

**Me: o shut up at least i wasn't sitting there lusting over ash and playing with myself! **

**Tory: Hey! *blushes* you made me do that!**

**Me: Bwahaha revenge! Ash: where am I? Me: In Tory's fantasy! HA**

**Ash: What! What fantasy Tory?**

**Tory: Well time to go folks!**


	4. Rage Power

**Now this chapter is longer! bwahaha, im getting better at this!**

**Tory: you haven't done a disclaimer since chapter one you know.**

**Me: disclaimer: every knows i don't own Pokemon or its characters.**

**Tory: ha got you to say it!**

**Me: whatever! lets go to the story!**

* * *

><p>Ash Pov.<p>

I woke up and felt slightly able to move. I almost forgot where I was. Then I looked at my surroundings and scowled. I felt empowered by rage and anger and revenge. I rose to my feet and waddled over to my bag that must have washed up on the bank. I looked through it and grabbed a shirt. I threw it on myself and limped towards the water. I looked at my reflection and fell to my knees. My face was covered in blood and my nose was crusted with dried blood. I splashed water on my face to make an attempt to clean my face up and then I looked at my bloodshot eyes in my reflection.

I attacked the hideous person in the water. I screamed. And went threw my bag and threw all my stuff into the water. "I hate you!" I screamed. I had a weak foot and went down to my knees; I slowly got up and dragged it with me along the path seeing where it would take me. If I could get to New Tech then I could kill those asses. Yeah kill those asses in New Tech. I would kill them right in front of the cops. I couldn't think straight I was blinded by the furious rage that was steadily building up in side me, get bigger and stronger, like a hurricane in the Gulf, also by the fact they had probably killed all my Pokemon friends.

I staggered along the path with red bloodshot eyes filled with rage. I saw a Skitty and hissed. May had a Skitty. I lunged at the feline and began to strangle it thinking it was May. "Die you stupid asshole! I hate you!" I screamed. The Skitty was barely breathing it was gasping for air. It passed out. I saw its swirl eyes. But I kept going I wanted it dead. "Ski," it faintly gasped before I felt something warm spill on my hands. I had snapped its neck. This made me feel powered. I threw the cat to the ground I stood proudly over my victim.

"Del," I heard from behind me. The Delcatty was standing behind me. It hissed and I roared while I lunging at it. It scratched me but I kept going I wanted it dead too. It scratched hissed and bit at me. It was obvious it was smarter than the Skitty had been. But I was determined to win after what had happened to me, no one was going to ever over power me again. I squeezed as hard as I could and heard a crack. I had been victorious once more; no one was going get the best of me. I looked around and saw different Pokemon staring at me. There cute innocent faces just pissed me off. I lunged at them they all fled. I felt more empowered.

Able to power over even Pokemon. I felt stronger and even though I had freshly opened wounds I was powered not weakened. I would never be weak again. I continued down the path stopping to lean against trees along the way. I staggered along the path. My logic was losing to the rage that was powered over me. It was now my master. I began to wonder. _What if all the Pokemon in this forest where teamed up with them? They would have to be killed as well! What about my Pokemon? Where they in on this? What if they where! They would have to go too! No that can't be right Pikachu would never! Or would he? That bastard never liked me anyway! _Even after what happened when I saved it from those damn Spearows! Or not he could be dead or dieing like me!

This was the argument going through my head over and over again. Could I trust anyone anymore? Probably not. I would have to kill them before they killed me! Never would anyone make a fool out of me ever again! I tripped and fell I hit the ground hard. "Shit!"

I yelled as I struggled to get up. I had tripped over a stupid road sign. I wanted to throw it but as I tried to pull it out I read it. It said: New Tech City straight ahead. I gained an evil grin. They couldn't run forever! I tried to run ahead but tripped and fell into a bush of damn thorns! I ripped myself out and cried out in pain. "Fuck!" I crawled a little ahead and then saw the skyline of New Tech. "Finally" I muttered under my breath. "I made it."

I limped into the city and scanned the area to see if they were here. When I didn't see them I hit the brick building next to me with my bloody fist. "Ugh!" I cried out in frustration. I dragged myself along the wall into an old alleyway; I didn't want anyone seeing the pathetic state I was in. I fell to my knees once more and wanted to scream in frustration. But I knew better and didn't want to bring attention to myself. Not that it would much problem if anyone crossed my path. I would just strangle them until they told me where the asses and who was their accomplices. I dragged my self along the alley wall. There was a couple of gang looking members hanging out against the wall further down the alley. I glared at them. Then the one that looked like the leader, looked over at me and said, "What you looking at motherfucker?"

I glared at him and responded with a sneer, "You shitface." this apparently caught him of guard; he looked shocked and turned to his two comrades. "Beat the shit out of this asshole," he commanded them. They both came over to me and the first guy grabbed me by the hair while the other guy punched my gut. "Get 'em Jer!" the first guy said. "He sure in the hell regrets messing with us now Rob!" I gasped and coughed up more blood. I kicked the guy in front of me, or at least tried too. I was so pissed off I couldn't have these two over power me! Never again will I have someone take advantage like the asses did! Wait they are obviously working for them! I let out a battle cry and Rob dropped me.

I lashed out on both of them punching and kicking. I broke Jer's nose and twisted Rob's wrist at an odd angle. Jer charged me and knee me in the stomach, while Rob hit me in the head with something. I hit the alley floor. They began kicking while I was down. I was done for.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:...this chapter was very <strong>**violent. i am now disturbed.**

**Tory: why would you do such a thing get Ash killed! where am i?**

**Me: o shut up and go play with yourself!**

**Tory; Bi-otch!**

**Me: o you dont have the balls to say the real thing huh?**

**Tory: well apparently you made me have like a freaking three inch!**

**Me: STFU, i am levaing *walks out***

**Tory: hey come back! *chases***


	5. You Found Me

**Not much to be said here. might as well do a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

><p>Tory Pov.<p>

I was making my way home and decided that I would take a short cut by going down an alley way. I felt safe since I had Plusle and Minun at my side. I ventured down the alley way and heard evil laughing. I hid behind a garbage can. When I peeked around the corner I saw two guys kicking a poor helpless guy on the ground who was struggling to get up. Then I noticed that bloody face it was Ash! My love in this state I was so hurt and pissed at the same time.

"Plusle, Minun attack!" they both flew off my shoulders and released wicked lightning bolts. The guys were electrocuted and ran off once they recovered. I ran over to Ash. He was steadily trying to crawl on his knees. "Ash!" he looked up he was worse than I imagined. He had bloodshot eyes and bruises and scars everywhere, his nose was crusted with dry blood and his lip was the same. I was horrified at the sight before my eyes. I slowly crept over to him.

"Ash," I asked quietly afraid I would scare him away. He continued to crawl the other way. I came closer to him "Ash please don't go, I want to help you. I don't want to see you get hurt," I said with sympathy. "Why?" he croaked out. I was surprised he could speak. "Because I care for you." "And you're my friend." I quickly added so he wouldn't know that I was coming on to him just yet.

Ash Pov.

_Tory. I remember him. He helped me out during the Dexoys crisis. Could I trust him? No I can't. But he looks so innocent. If he tries to make a move I will take him out. For now I will let him help me._

"You really care?" I croaked my voice sounding worse than nails on a chalk board. "Yes, I do," he responded with what I thought was a blush? I decided I would go with him. _What harm could be done?_ I crawled over to him and collapsed at his feet. I was so tired I needed rest and medical help. The rage inside me was still burning long and hard like the flames on a Moltres's wings. But no matter how hot the fire burned I couldn't take it.

I blacked out.

Tory Pov.

Ash crawled over to me and collapsed at my feet. "Ash!" I cried out while trying to pick him up. His body was limp and he was out cold. The hospital was on the other side of town and he would never make it there. I decided it would be best to carry him home since it wasn't too far away. I tried picking him up bridal style but that didn't work out that well. So I hoisted him up on my back. He was lighter than I expected, but I guess that was from blood loss and who knows what else.

As I carried him home I wondered what my parents would say. It's not like they could say no. And it is not like they couldn't do anything. They where scientist and I had heard my mom had researched in medicine while she was young and still had her knowledge on that field. So she could help me out. I felt the weight on my back getting heavier and heavier as I got close to home. I couldn't give up now. Ash was counting on me. I thought about that. Holding my true love's life I my hands. _Or more like on my back_. I opened the front gate and entered the front courtyard of my house. I set Ash down on the grass, I was going to leave Ash there and go find my parents but I didn't want to leave him alone in his state.

I told Plusle and Minun to go find them for me. After they left I leaned Ash up against a nearby tree. His face looked so strained and alien. It brought tears to my eyes I brushed the hair out of his face. _Who could have done this to my precious love? _I heard my mother and fathers voices behind me. "Plusle what do you want I am bus… Oh My God!" my mother screamed as she saw Ash she ran over to him. "Tory what happened!" my father questioned extremely worried. "Are you okay!" my mother quizzed? "I am fine, but Ash here he needs some serious medical help." I said trying not to choke on my words. "What…" my mother started. "No time for questions we have to get this boy some help. Let's get him inside and get him to the medical room." my father urgently said interrupting my mother. She nodded and my father delicately carried Ash in.

I was worried beyond belief. _Would Ash make it? _I thought as I ran in the house after my mother and father. The next few hours were I frenzy of different doctors running in and out of my house. The paramedics had decided that it wasn't safe for Ash to be moved so they worked on him in my house. When the frenzy had finally settled down somewhat I went into the room where we had put Ash in, which was across the hall from my room. I walked in and shut the door behind me. Ash was hooked up to so many machines. I was a sad sight. He was looking somewhat better now though, since he was safe and not laying in an alley somewhere. I reached his bed and leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips. I loved him so much and wanted him to get better so badly. I wanted him to love me back. But when he awoke was only a matter of time.

Then I would finally know the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: wow i think that was sort of a happy chapter!<strong>

**Tory: yeah it was. but not as good as it should have been! you could of had Ash wake up and love me forever!**

**Me: you know what i should do smartass. i should have him wake uo and kill you! *evil laugh***

**Tory: Are you okay?**

**Me2: tory who are you talking to, i am over here.**

**Tory: What? which one of you is a fake!**

**Me: *transforms* hehe Ditto!**

**Me: well that was wierd.**

**Tory: yeah it was... i want Ash.**

**Me: Ditto transform!**

***ditto transform into Ash***

**Tory: Yeah!**

**Me: *giggle* that kid is so naive. he will fall for anyone! well see next chapter folks! **


	6. Dream Love

**After reading one of the reviews i had got i really tried hard to make this chapter longer than the previous! i hope i did better!**

**Disclaimer: we all know i own Pokemon. yeah right i'm not swimming in millions of bucks!**

* * *

><p>Ash Pov.<p>

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

Was all I heard as I felt a soft feeling, on my lips? I wondered. I wanted to open my eyes, but they were locked shut. I willed my eyes to open. They refused to comply. Started to scream, no sound. Nothing. I was helpless. I began mentally thrashing. Unknown that I was actually thrashing. I screamed again unable to hear myself. I wanted so badly to just wake up from this nightmare.

I willed my eyes to open again and this time they complied with my demands. My eyes sprung open and there was a small innocent face looking back at me. I screamed, and the boys hand quickly covered my mouth. I went to lift my arm up and saw that it had a needle injected in it. It had fluids running to my body. I went to pull the needle out, but was stopped halfway. I glared at the boy, and then realized it was the same kid that had "saved" me from what ever the hell I had just been through.

I didn't want his "help" and he had put me in this hell hole. I began thrashing and swatting at him. He was working for _them._ And this was just another plan to keep me down! "Get the hell away from me!" I yelled. He looked honestly scared, and in felt some remorse for what I hade just did. "I'm I'm Tory. Don't you remember I saved you…" he stuttered. I stopped thrashing and looked into his eyes. _Was he really telling the truth?_ _Could I even trust the kid? _These where two questions that ran through my head over and over again. Then everything hit me at once. When I got to New Tech, the guys in the alley, Plusle and Minun, Tory coming and saving me. It was all too clear, Tory had no malicious intentions. _Or did he?_ My mind quizzed again.

"Um… Ash where are your friends when I found you, you where all alone. And yeah…" he trailed off. The anger hit me like a Groudon throwing the Kanto region at me. "They tried to kill me. And then they took my Pokemon." I looked away as my eyes began to water, thinking of the possibility that my Pokemon could be dead. I felt arms wrap around me in a comforting embrace. I wanted so badly to lean into the embrace and let Tory comfort me. But I just couldn't let down my tuff exterior. I slowly pulled away from him. When he had hugged me it felt like there was more to it. It was a warm felling radiating from it. It was all too hard to explain.

"So where the hell am I?" I questioned wanting answers right away. "You're in my house, in the medical room. My parents carried you in here and called the ambulance but they said you shouldn't be moved and we had enough supplies here to take care of you." he responded never looking at me directly in the eyes. I looked at him and then spoke again, "So you found me and wanted to help me?" he slightly blushed? And then looked at me and nodded.

"Well um… thanks," I said unsure of what to say next. "You know that you can leave if you want…" he trailed off. "No, its fine!" I said then I just realized what I hade just implied. "Not that it matters to me that me, anyway I'm kind of tired and I am going to go to bed now…" I finished.

"Oh okay…" Tory said heading towards the door. Before he left he turned to me and said, "I will be across the hall if you need me. The green button at the top of that remote on that table calls me and the blue one calls my dad and the red one calls my mother. So if you need anything than we are here. He turned around clapped his hands and the lights went off. I lay back on the bed. It was actually pretty comfortable. I was starting to like Tory a little more. He was actually pretty cool. And pretty cute. _Wait. Did I just call Tory cute? _I was really losing or was I? Sure I never really considered my sexual orientation that important at most times because becoming a Pokemon Master did take a lot of time up.

So here was the moment of truth, was I gay or straight. _Well let's think. I liked Gary a little more than I think I am supposed to…soo. _That's one point for gay. _But wait I also thought that Misty's sisters were hot. _One point for straight. _I thought that_ _the one kid with a Blazikien that helped us out was pretty hot. And I just said that Tory was hot so… _Damn that means that I am gay. "Wow," I said as I reclined back thinking about all this. It really wore me out and I slipped into a dream filled sleep. Completely forgetting about the rage I felt.

_Dream_

I was standing guard of something. I was shielding some person from a Hyper Beam. I couldn't see who it was. But I felt the urgent need to protect them. With my entire life, being, and soul. After the beam hit I was still alive somehow but I didn't know how. Next thing I know I was running through the woods with the person I was protecting earlier. I tripped and they came back to help me up. I told them to go and not worry about me. I couldn't see their face it was all blurred out. I was getting frustrated. They didn't leave they came back over to me and I reached out and kissed them passionately. Like I loved them very much. It was so real it was unbelievable I apparently didn't want to let go of this person but had to and they stayed and we took the blow of whatever it was. But right before we were apparently "killed' the face cleared up and it was Tory! He said these last words before we were hit.

"_I love you so much and I know you love me more than life and I could never return such a thing but we are together, I love you_

_Forever,"_

And then I woke up.

_Dream End _

I woke with a start. The dream was was something I can't describe in words. Without thinking I pushed the green button on the call Tory. I wanted to see him, I _needed_ to see him. His face, his prescience. Once he entered the room I had realized I must have awakened him. He looked at me with sleepy eyes and then spoke. "Ash what do you need. It is pretty late." "Not that I mind,' he quickly added blushing. I slightly smiled he looked cute when he blushed.

Then I was hit by a fact right then and there. _I am nit angry or anything anymore. Ever since I have been around Tory I haven't felt those emotions. His prescience calms me or something along those lines. It was a nice feeling to have._ Now noticing my mind must have wandered off there was and awkward silence. I glanced at the clock as Tory yawned again. Omg it was 4 o'clock in the morning! "Sorry Tory fir waking you up at this hour!" I quickly apologized. I saw him throw me a lazy smile and reply, "Oh no, it is okay with me Ash anything for a good friend like you." I saw him blush and look at the floor. I smiled to and told him he could go back to sleep. He said okay and returned to his room. A little reluctantly if I had to say so myself. I went back to sleep.

_Dream_

This dream was different than the first. This time I knew the mystery person was Tory and we were sitting on a beach while Minun Plusle and him where playing in the water while I watched smiling. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me into the water and we playfully wrestled together in the water. Smiling and laughing along the way. We where so happy and carefree. The scene then changed to a bedroom and me and Tory where lying in a Queen sized bed spooning together. It was cold in the room and the bed was the only thing in the room. This scene was much different than the previous. Tory and I where sharing a small raggedy blanket him and I we where both shaking. I was possessively holding Tory and trying to warm him. I gave all the blanket to him and he whined in protest I delicately wrapped him in it, like he was going to break. I did it with such care and then I spoke,

"_I want you to have this. I want you to stay warm. I will always protect you and keep you safe, so don't worry about ,me. I love you _

_Forever."_

_Dream End_

I awoke again with a start. To see Tory in my room checking up on me. "Sorry I woke you up," he apologized. I was silent. I had to do something very important. The dreams weren't just mere coincidences. They meant something. "Ash, are you okay?" Tory asked approaching me. H leaned over the bed waving his hand in my face. I looked him in the eyes and pulled his face down to touch my lips. And then

_I kissed him._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Now i am proud of this chap! :-)<strong>

**Tory/Ash: *kissing in the corner of room***

**Me: gosh *sighs* maybe i shouldn't have added that part.**

**Tory/Ash: *continue kissing and going somewhat farther***

**Me: *anime sweat drop* um.. you guys i think its time for you to um stop now!**

***both ignore comment. lift shirts***

**Me: *eyes grow huge* O_O i think its time for us to go now!**

***start removing pants***

**Me: um.. you guys keep your clothes on! or we will never make it to the next chap! *sighs* peace peoples!**


	7. 8 Powerful Letters Combined

**This changes Pov. a couple times. but it makes transitions that make since!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon or anything else ya da ya**

* * *

><p>Tory Pov.<p>

_I can't believe this! _I thought as Ash had his lips pressed against mine. It felt like heaven. He started to pull me down on him but I didn't want to hurt him. He broke the kiss first and we where both gasping for breath. I was blushing furiously and so was Ash. We where silent until my mom cried out, "Tory, It is time for breakfast!" "Coming!" I shouted grudgingly. As I turned to leave Ash grabbed my arm and pulled me down and gave me a quick kiss. "Come back soon," he whispered. I could tell his voice was hoarse from little use. I nodded and I blushed as the headed down to eat.

Ash Pov.

_It was all true. I really did love Tory… But how? I had just met him and I already loved him… maybe he was meant to be my soul mate or something. _As Tory left I began to feel lonely I liked his prescience it soothed me. I felt nothing but happiness, the dreams where a sign. _Thank you Cressila. _I thought as I looked up. _This must be what real love feels like. _I thought in bliss. _That's what I thought about Gary when… _I stopped there. He was not going to do this to me. I shed a tear just thinking about him. _No, I will not let him ruin this. I have gotten over him! Tory loves me for real! _Tears still kept sliding down my cheeks as I continued to reminisce to the day that he told me he loved me.

_Flashback_

I was sitting on my bed making a scrapbook of me and Gary that had cute little emoticons while lying on my bed. (I was very girly when I was dating Gary). I was coloring with the pink marker as I felt someone wrap their arms around me and whisper in my ear, "What you doing Ashy." I smiled knowing it was Gary. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Gar I have to get this done then we can go wherever okay." I whined. (I was such a girl) he merely smiled and rubbed our noses together. "There is something I need to tell you." he began. "Gar can't it wait until I've…" "I love you." I was so shocked to hear Gary say those words, it was a shocker. I dropped the pink marker.

_Flashback End_

I was back in reality. I hated Gary but still loved him so much. I wanted so badly to move on. Then I remembered the day that bastard left me.

_Flashback_

It was raining and I went to met Gary at the start of Route 1. He was standing in the rain looking off one of the ledges. He really looked sexy. I approached him and gave him a kiss, but he pushed me away. I was hurt, Gary never rejected me. "Ash…" he began. "Gar what's going on?" I quizzed. He grabbed me and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I know he loved me a lot, what was going on? He broke the kiss and spoke, "Ash… I don't know how to tell you this but I have to go…" "What? You can't leave me Gary you're all I have!" I began to cry and I was getting choked up. "I knew you wouldn't take this well… And you might want to know why. It is because my grandpa is getting suspicious. About us…" "But we can just leave and go on an adventure together!" I was still crying. "No Ash, I have to do this." he pulled me into one last passionate kiss. I tried to hold on as long as possible but my lungs won and I had to come up for air. When I did I cursed my lungs wishing they could have held on longer. Gary turned away and when I grabbed his arm. He shrugged me off and jumped down the ledge. When he was at the bottom he said, "I love you Ash. Forever!" then he took off. I was then broken down in tears.

_Flashback End _

I was actually crying in the present too. I couldn't help myself. I was comforted by an embrace that was exactly what I needed. I leaned into it. It was none other than Tory. I then broke away and looked him in the eyes. And asked, "Do you want me?"

Tory Pov.

When he asked me that simple question it surprised the hell out of me. He looked me straight in the eye and I nodded "yes". I wanted him so badly. More than he could probably imagine. He pulled me into another passionate kiss. I loved the feel of his lips on mine. It was heaven. When we broke apart Ash looked me in the eyes again and smiled. He was so happy and content. I returned the same look. I wanted him to know I felt the same. I thought this was a dream that would never come true. Ever.

We then sat and talked for hours. It was dark when my mother ruined the moment again and called me to dinner. Just as I was about to leave as said something that surprised me. "Tory come give you lover boy a kiss before he comes to get ya!" I blushed and gave him a kiss. He held on a little longer than necessary and whispered, "Hurry back," into my ear as I headed down stairs to go eat.

Ash Pov.

After Tory left I felt so lonely. I wanted him to come back so badly. But then I thought, _remember don't be so dependant on him for love. History repeats itself._ After I told myself that I felt somewhat better. I began to let my mind wander off. Then I realized I was forgetting something. All I knew was it was something bad. So I decided to forget it anyway. And not ponder on it. I must have dosed off cause the next thing I knew; Tory was leaning over me for another kiss. I opened my eyes right before he reached me and gave him the surprise of meeting him halfway. He jerked back in surprise and I smirked. He looked so cute. "Um… Ash I need to ask you something." he said trailing off. I got a little nervous. _Was it something bad?_ I quickly pushed the thought away. And responded, "Sure…What is it?" "Well… um… it just that well…Why where you crying earlier?" he asked. "Well… I started. "It is a long story. But I have gotten over it now. It was just yeah. I will tell you later k?" I replied.

"So Tory want to come up here and lay with me?" I asked slightly nervous he would say no. but he merely nodded and climbed in next to me. It was hard to manage with all the stuff hooked up to me, but I did get there eventually. I wrapped my arms around Tory possessively. I liked the feeling of having power over Tory. It made me feel like I needed to make an oath to protect him with my life. I don't know why I felt this way it just was. Like I don't know why the sky is blue and not green, it is something that just is.

I knew that I wouldn't mess this relationship up. I had to make it perfect. Why that was, I don't know. Why Pokemon have types I don't know that either. While I laid there holding Tory in my arms it made me feel like I was holding a fragile jewel made of glass in my hands. He was just so fragile to me._ We must be like soul mates or something otherwise I wouldn't be caring for him and thinking of him this way._ It had to be true, me and Tory where soul mates.

Tory Pov.

_I love Ash, I love Ash, I love Ash. _My mind practically screamed. I wanted to scream these words out loud too. But I didn't want to scare Ash away. I wanted to pinch myself. _This had to be a dream. _I thought. I went down to pinch myself and I squealed. _Nope this wasn't a dream alright! _I was so overjoyed that I didn't her Ash call my name. "Tory!" he said a little louder. I jerked my head up. "Oh sorry I was making sure this wasn't a dream," I said blushing. He smiled and pulled me closer.

I loved that feeling. The feeling of being wanted and loved. The feeling of… of… just being held by the one you had secretly loved until just recently when you confessed you love and they accepted it. That was exactly what I was feeling at the very moment. There was only one word to describe it _heaven_. Yeah that was the perfect word. When I had just thought it couldn't get any better than this he said something that caught me off guard.

Something that made the world stop spinning.

Something that made space stop expanding.

Something that made everything stop at once even my heart.

Something that was made up of a mere 8 letters and was 3 simply words had all this power.

"_I love you"_

* * *

><p><strong>Me:That was a wonderful chap on my part! also longer. anyway since Ash and Tory are "in the moment" we have got some of my pokemon!<strong>

**Chimecho: Hehehe! Chime! i like luring people to my bed!**

**Ditto: i like tricking children!**

**Me:O_o ya know i change my mind i think we should go now. im gonna go to bed. far away from these two..*flees***

**Chimecho/Ditto: hehe! *chases***

**Me: Damn you GTS! Peace folks!**


	8. Relationship Budding

**This is a very nice chapter! i am getting good at this!**

**Disclaimer. Dont own Pokemon etc..**

* * *

><p>Ash Pov.<p>

_I said it! Omg I said it! I told him I loved him! What if he rejects me? He wouldn't! Would he? _Countless questions ran through my head until I felt Tory move and all thoughts stopped, my body tensed, and I prepared for what would come next. Then _he_ said it.

"_I love you too."_

I was so freaking happy I must have been grinning like an idiot. He smiled at me and we both had stupid grins on our faces. I was so rejoiced that I leaned down and kissed him. This was the start of our relationship.

_Weeks later_

I was lying wide awake in me and Tory's room at 5 am in the morning. I was thinking about how happy we where. Meanwhile Tory was soundly asleep next to me. It had been I month since we had started dating and I already loved him more than life itself. I looked over at him and sighed, I really wanted to make him mine. I got slightly turned on by the thought. I was a total top and Tory knew it, and I knew he was a total bottom, so there really wasn't much of a problem with that. Not that we actually sat down and talked about it, it was like a silent recognition that both of us knew. I began aimlessly stroking his hair. I wanted him to be mine really badly. _Maybe I could just push him a little bit and…_ I immediately stopped those thoughts there. I told myself that I would wait until we were both comfortable with it.

I looked at Tory's peace filled face and saw nothing but pure contentment. I wanted to do three things for Tory, I wanted to protect him, I wanted to love him with all my heart and soul, and I wanted him to be mine. _Was it so hard to ask for those things?_ I felt Tory sift in his sleep and then start mumbling something. I was going to wake him up and tell him he was talking in his sleep _again_, but I decided against it. I was curious on what he was dreaming about.

"_Ash…." _he moaned. _"ASH…" _he moaned louder. Then he began panting, not like you ran a mile pant, but a sexual one. Then there was more sexual moaning and sounds along those lines. I slightly blushed, _maybe I shouldn't have intruded on his dreams, I thought. _Then he said something that surprised the hell out of me. "Ash…Ash make me cum! PLEASE! I blushed furiously; I now knew exactly what he was dreaming about. He was dreaming of me and him having sex.

I was slightly taken aback by the next thing he said, "Yes…Yes… make me your bitch! HELL YEAH I AM YOUR BITCH! Then there was a muffled squirting sound. And he sort of calmed down. He began panting again. Then he was quiet again. _Omg Tory just came in a fucking dream!_ The fact that he had a fucking dirty dream like that was fucking insane. He was so cute and innocent on the outside, but in his dreams, damn! I was getting harder at this thought. _He was going to be an animal in bed. _I thought before drifting off to sleep.

_The Next Morning _

Tory Pov.

_I had the hottest dream last night_. I thought as I shifted awake. Looked over and saw Ash peacefully sleeping so I decided to make slower movements. I then felt something sticky in my pants. I hesitantly reached my hands into my pants and felt something sticky. I brought my hands to my face. I gasped. _Holy shit! _I had cum all in my pants. I quickly and carefully rolled off the bed and headed to the bathroom. _Thank Arceus for bathrooms in bedrooms! _I thought in relief.

I discarded my clothes and turned on the shower. My pants and boxers where completely ruined. I sighed and wet them in the sink and then shoved them to the bottom of my laundry basket. I tested the shower water and began to step in. _Shit the sheets!_ I jumped out and crept into my room I was careful not to disturb him as I slid the covers back. _Damn it was everywhere. _I sighed again and carefully began to slide the sheets away from the bed.

Ash began and to toss and turn. I stopped and the when he stopped I started again. Eventually the sheet was hanging off the edge of the bed. I draped the comforter back over the bed and prayed he wouldn't notice. I then bounded off into the bathroom. I hopped in the shower and it was steaming hot. It was honestly relaxing. For some reason I always liked steaming hot things, every since I was a baby I always liked steaming hot things. I even liked steaming hot coffee. Yep I was that weird. I began to relax more. I then grabbed my sponge and soap and began to wash myself.

I rinsed myself off and began to reach for the shampoo, when I found it I opened the bottle and squirted some into my hands. I started to lather it in my hair as I heard a pissing noise. I slightly tensed and then remembered Ash was here too. I relaxed again and continued to wash my hair. The noise stopped and I heard the toilet flush.

I relaxed once more and was so into washing my hair with my eyes closed silently humming that I didn't notice the shower curtain open and close quietly. I hummed quietly as I scrubbed my hair. I then felt around for some more shampoo, when I found it I squirted more into my hair and began massaging again. I then felt another set of hands that weren't mine. "Let me help you out there," Ash whispered seductively in my ear. "Shit!" I said as I jumped up in shock. "Ash!" I said while playfully hitting him. "You scared the shit out of me!" he merely smiled and gave me a kiss. I washed him up and we both hopped out just as the water became cold. We dried off, wrapped towels around our waist and headed into my bedroom.

I rummaged through my messy drawer and began to look for some boxers to put on. I found a pair and slipped them on. Ash was just sitting there on the bed staring at me as he pulled on his briefs. I smiled back at him and laughed, he grinned in return. I pulled on some clean jeans and began to pull on a shirt as Ash started to kiss me. He tossed my shirt to the side and pushed me back onto the bed. We both had no shirts on and it made the sensation even better. He began massaging my sides and reached the waist band of my jeans as there was a knock at the door.

"Tory can I come in?" I began to panic, but then quickly responded, "Mom, you can't come in I'm…uh… naked!" "Tory, I am your mother I saw you before you saw yourself, I am coming in." I quickly pushed Ash off of me and replied, "Mom! You can't!" I said ramming my body against the door. I felt her begin to push. "Tory you better open this door! 1! 2!" she said getting angry. I looked at Ash with pleading eyes. He then spoke, "Um… Tory's mom can you please not come in, I just got out of the bathroom and yeah…" I felt the pushing stop. "Well you should have just said so! Tory you are a crazy boy, you could have told me Ash was naked!" she responded with understanding. "But I needed to tell you that you father and I will be gone for a week to go to Kanto and get an old friend to help us out with our research." I silently rejoiced. We would have the house to ourselves. "You boys will be okay? Right?" "Yes mother we will!" we have Plusle and Minun to take care of us!" I said trying not to sound to excited. I heard her giggle. "Okay boys stay out of trouble! We will be leaving now, behave!" and with that I heard her shuffle down the stairs. As soon as we heard my mom and dad say their last goodbyes and shut the door Ash immediately locked me in a passionate kiss. I moaned against his mouth, and he began working with my nipples.

This was going to be the best week _ever_!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: finally a nice and happy chapter.<strong>

**Tory: *kissing Ash***

**Me: Maybe_ too_ happy...**

**Troy: *breaks kiss* you finally write something good for me! besides the part with the sheets!**

**Ash:What sheets?**

**Me: *ignores Ash* damn Tory can you get any more ungrateful!**

**Tory: *glares***

**Me: *glares back***

**Ash: *sweat drop* I think its time to go now! R&R! *slowly scoots out of screen***


	9. Last Friday Night

**This one wasnt as long as i had wanted it to be but i will have to deal. the next chapter is going to be a long one.**

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning <em>

Ash Pov.

I woke up the next morning with my head all groggy and foggy of the night before. Then I smiled in realization to what had happened.

_The Night Before_

"Tory come on please!" I was begging Tory to get drunk with me. I was telling him it would be fun but he wouldn't listen. "Ash, I nervous…I have heard stories about bad things happening to people when there drunk." he reasoned. We were sitting in a clearing in the woods that overlooked the city; I looked him deep in the eyes. He gave me the same look back. "You can trust me. I would never let anything bad happen to you, I love you." he looked into my eyes again and nodded.

I handed him the mixed drink I had made and we both chugged it. After two more drinks we went wild. If you have ever heard Katie Perry's Last Friday Night, then you know exactly what we did. First we snuck into a gay club and drank some more and Tory dressed up as a drag queen and we did some dirty dancing. I ordered some shots and the bar tender didn't question just gave us some more drinks.

After Tory threw up on the dance floor I dragged him out of there. And took a short cut threw the park to get home. He strode up stripped of all his clothes and dove right in the pond. _Hell Yeah!_ I thought as I repeated his actions and hopped right in after him. We swam around until a park ranger strode by in his four-wheeler and his Mightyena sniffed us out. We made a mad dash for the house and escaped giggling and laughing the whole way.

_Present_

I don't remember what happened later all I knew it was something fun. And somewhere in between there was a lap dance but, what the hell! I had the best night of my life I rolled over to see, to my surprise that Tory wasn't laying down next to me. I rose with a start and then settled when I heard the shower running. _Time for a sneak attack!_ I thought dirtily.

I snuck in there and took a quick pee. Then he stepped out and jumped in surprise. In laughed and pulled him into a deep kiss. He blushed as he grabbed a towel. I took my shower and came out to see Tory pulling on his socks.

I quickly got dressed too and headed downstairs to see a complete hell hole. The lamps we all on the floor the couch and love seat were flipped over. Chips where scattered on the floor, there was confetti everywhere, it looked like there had been a glitter explosion too. I walked into the kitchen to see what had happened in there. I jumped in surprise there was a Kool-Aid man costume on the floor and Plusle and Minun had been painted pink and purple. _Damn, we had a wild night last night! _I thought grinning. I walked around the other parts of the house. But the kitchen and living room were the only ones that looked like a disaster. I went to check the downstairs bathroom and jumped back. The sink was filled with flopping Magikarp and there was a Seviper in the toilet. I shut the door and slowly backed out of the bathroom. _What HAD happened? _I tried to remember but all I got was a head ache.

Tory came around the corner and smiled. "Well that was one wild night!" "Hell Yeah!" I responded beaming.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked casually as we walked into the kitchen. "Hmm… something sweet and delicious... like you!" I said as I grabbed him into another deep kiss. He kissed back and pulled me closer deepening the kiss even more. He began tugging at my shirt I pulled it off over my head. I did the same with his he tugged at my belt buckle I unbuttoned it and….DING-DONG!

We continued to make out…DING-DONG! Tory sighed and pulled back. DING-DONG! The door bell rang, he pulled on his shirt and I went to the door as I pulled on my shirt. Then I remembered the disaster house that this person was about to walk into. I flipped all the seats back over as Tory got the Kool-Aid man costume and vacuumed up the glitter and chips.

DING-DONG! DING-DONG! _Damn this person is impatient! _I thought grumbling. The place looked somewhat presentable. Although there was still some glitter and chips lying around, oh and the bathroom was still…not presentable. But whatever whoever it is will just have to deal.

Plusle and Minun ran by me leaving pink and purple footsteps in the path. I sighed; we would have to deal with that too. They bounded to the door and I went to swing it open so we would have a paint splatter on the door to worry about as well. But I stopped when I felt that the handle was sticky. I went and smelt my hand. _Syrup, _oh brother. There ended up being a splatter on the door anyway.

After the handle was cleaned I went to open it. Plusle and Minun ran by the person. They grumbled.

Boy I was not expecting who was one the other side of that door. I gasped; _no it can't be that's impossible! _They looked at me and we both gasped,

"_Ash,"_

"_Gary,"_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Me:had to finish off with a dramatic ending!**

**Tory: Who the hell is gary?**

**Me: Ash _DIDNT_ tell you?**

**Tory: no? is that bad?**

**Me: uh oh! see you next chap peoples!**


	10. WTF

**Well this is finally up and ooohh you guys are gonnna like this!**

* * *

><p>Ash Pov.<p>

_It can't be! He left me and was gone! _My mind screamed. "Hey, Ash…it has been a while hasn't it?" he said laughing dryly. "Yeah…it has," I croaked out. My voice was cracking. I couldn't hold back all my emotions, I wanted to just race into his arms and tell him I still loved him. But I couldn't not now. There was an awkward silence. Then Tory came to the door. "Hi…" he muttered out in his shy voice. _He was so cute, but Gary was so sexy! _I shook those thoughts away. "Um… what are you doing here?" Tory questioned. "And who are you?" he added. "Well…I'm Gary and your parents said I could stay here so I wouldn't have to hang with all the adults while they were working." "Oh okay then…come on in." he gestured Gary into the living room. I followed like a zombie.

We all sat on the couch. It was an awkward silence. The Gary broke it. "So who may you be?" he quizzed. "I'm Tory and this is Ash." Tory responded. "Oh I know…" Gary started to say. But I stopped him, Tory didn't know about me and Gary's past so yeah. "Yeah we know that. How about you uh…get your bags and head upstairs to the guest room. "Okay," he said and headed outside.

"Ash I don't like that guy…" Tory said worriedly. I gave him a half smile. "Don't worry Tor it is only temporary." Gary came back in with his giant suitcases. _He always over packs. _I thought grinning. _No, no more memories. Gary left you! You can't forgive him, ever! _I shook my head again and came back to the present to see both of them staring at me. He smiled towards Tory and spoke, "I am going to help Gary with his bags. Tory how about you make some popcorn and we watch a movie. He nodded shyly and Gary took off and as Tory bolted past me I grabbed him and whispered, "

I think it is best that he know that we are um… together okay?" "Sure okay. And he seems familiar with you." "No! Of course I have never seen him before! Silly!" I said brightly while tousling his hair. I then bound up the stairs carrying Gary's obese suitcase.

I met him at the top of the stairs. "Your room is at the end of the hall to the right." he nodded and ran off. When I finally got it I threw his luggage on the bed and turned to leave to find him blocking the door. "What are you…" he practically jumped on me and kissed me. I was tempted to melt into the kiss but I wouldn't lose this battle this easily I pushed him away. He looked at me hurt my eyes started to water but I wipe the tears away. "Ashy…I still love you." "Gar… I mean Gary I am with Tory the end." I was taken aback.

He looked pissed. I swallowed, "Don't mention anything about us in front of Tory. I haven't got a chance to tell him yet." "How long have you guys been together?" "A month." he rose an eyebrow. "Is it that you haven't got the chance to tell him or that you didn't want to tell him hmm," he said. I started to glare at him but it had little effect. "We will see if this little summer fling is going to work out or not now." he said cockily. There was then a knock at the door.

"Uh… the stuff is ready." I pushed passed Gary and muttered 'asshole' under my breath as I did. I then grabbed Tory's hand and headed down the stairs. He blushed and kissed me on the cheek. "So we don't have to hide our affection?" Tory whispered excitedly. "No we don't Tor Bear," I responded rubbing our noses together. He turned scarlet.

We settled on the love seat and Gary was in the recliner as Tory turned on the TV. We turned on Netflix and began scrolling through the movies. "How about a scary one?" I suggested. Tory shook his head rapidly. "No way!" I giggled and turned on Jaws: 4. I had a major fear of scary movies, like Tory, but I never had a fear of shark movies. He was cuddled with me every three seconds it was really cute. I looked over and caught Gary eyeing me curiously and enviously. He mouthed 'you are a top now?" I nodded proudly and watched him nervously swallow, even though he tried to hide it.

During the middle of the movie I ran out of popcorn and headed to the kitchen. But Tory was clinging to me like a little monkey, I beamed and gently pulled him away and told him to hide under the blanket. He nodded and I went to get more popcorn. I put a bag in and pushed 'popcorn'. "So you are a top know eh?" I jumped in surprise. "Yeah… I am." "Don't sound like one to me." he replied shrugging his shoulders, "But that's just me, I suppose." the popcorn beeped and I went to pull it out but it was burning hot. "Shit!" I hissed sucking my finger.

Gary ran over and took it from my mouth and held it in his hands. I soothed me. He looked at me dead in the eye. I ripped my eyes from his gaze and jerked back my finger. I grabbed the popcorn and left. Tory was peaking from the blanket at me. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah the popcorn was hot." I set it down and we finished the movie. "I'm going to hit the sack to take nap." he said grinning as he stretched. "Ha-ha I rhymed I am Dr. Seuss now! Right Ashy remembers when I would rhyme like the master himself." I knew what he was doing. "What? Ash what is he talking about?" I glared daggers at him and flipped him off. He laughed as he trotted off.

"Nothing he is insane. He was mad because I wouldn't share my popcorn. I just met him and he is an ass!" I said laughing. Tory smiled and nudged me. That was the signal for it's make out time! We hit it of and I was eventually on top of Tory kissing him. I think we were at it for at least an hour. In the end I was missing a shirt and was working on Tory's.

"Whoa, whoa, keep your clothes on boys!" I jumped and fell off the couch to the floor. "Shit! Damn Gary I thought you were sleep!" "I was until Mr. moans-a-lot, over here woke me up," he said snickering. Tory blushed furiously. "Ugh! Okay fine whatever, what time is it?" "6:30pm." Gary replied. "Damn we got to eat something. I will order pizza!" Tory said heading to the kitchen. "We need to talk now," I hissed at Gary. He smirked. "Anything for you Ashy," he said fluttering his eyelashes.

We went into me and Tory's shared room. "What do you think you are doing?" "Being me Ashy." "Stop calling me that." "You know you love it though, as much as me!" he gave me a cocky smile. The same one I was dumb enough to fall for years ago. "You know what…" DING-DONG! "Pizza's here!" Tory called to us. I pulled on my shirt and raced down stairs to eat. I avoided Gary for the rest of dinner. All during dinner I taunted Gary by nudging and snuggling all close with Tory to irritate him and raise his jealously so he would crack first. Afterwards we all retired to our rooms. I immediately collapsed on the bed, and Tory landed right next to me.

He looked at me in the eyes. "Ash I have something really serious to ask you." I got into my pajamas. "Sure what is it?" "Well…it is about Gary he really seems to like know you well and yeah stuff like that…" I sighed; I was going to have to tell him. "Tory the honest-to-goodness truth is that: I have never even met him before." "Are you sure?" "Yep, now don't worry about it." I replied ruffling his hair.

I then saw Gary standing in the doorway. "Lies, all of them," he said blankly. "Ash would never lie to me. I know him, he wouldn't." "You don't know him like you think you do," he said and stormed off. He gave me a worried look. "Don't worry head to bed and I will go see what his problem is."

I headed down the hall to his room and opened the door. He was playing with a scarf and something smaller. "What was that all about?" I quizzed. He didn't respond. "Gary?" he turned and I saw a tear drop. _Gary __**never**__ cried __**ever**__! _He put the scarf on and backed away towards the window. He jumped out. I gasped and without thinking jumped out after him. He ran into the woods and I followed. He ran until there was a clearing next to a lake. He stopped and dropped to his knees. He began to cry. I slowly approached, "Gary?" "Don't," he said simply.

He looked at me his eyes were beat red and his face was puffy. "Don't you know what this is?" he said holding up a small golden ring. I was about to say no when it hit me. "Our promise ring…" I whispered quietly. "Yeah it is your promise ring and the scarf is yours too." "I know that was and still is my favorite piece of clothing." he smiled slightly.

I couldn't take it. Seeing all of this. He did care he hated that scarf and he kept it. He left me and kept my ring. He held up his hand. He had the same ring as mine. He had kept his too. This was the last straw no more hiding bottled up emotions instantly went from a top to a girly bottom and ran over to kiss him.

We made out with the strongest passion ever. It was the best kiss I ever had. I had wanted and need him over all these years and finally. We were together. Then….

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

* * *

><p><strong>me: BWAHAHAH i am so evil arent i? lwt me hear it people!<strong>

***cricket cricket***

**me: *sigh* oh yeah they are all in the moment. it is lonely here**

**me:... hmm well anyone wanna cookie?**

**Me: okay enough playing around! whats gonna happen next? dun dun dun!**


	11. Questions, Secrets, and Sex

**You guys are going to really like this one. i have added a crazy twist! a little short though...**

* * *

><p>Tory Pov.<p>

Ash hadn't come back and I was starting to get worried. So I hopped out of bed and headed to Gary's room. There weren't in there I started to get really worried. I looked around and saw the window wide open.

I looked of the balcony and decided to hop out and head towards the woods. I walked cautiously and jumped up every time I heard even the slightest sound. Then I heard I shout.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

I heard a voice say. I headed towards the sound. I ended up at a clearing in the woods. There was an older girl standing in front of Ash and Gary. "Tory!" Ash yelled and rushed over to me. I lost my balance as he practically tackled me.

I grinned. "Let's go home," he said in a rush. "Uh…okay?" I responded confused. He grabbed my hand and led me into the woods. "Ash wait what about…" Gary started. "Fuck you," he said as he flipped him off.

They both blinked and Ash and I left. We walked in silence for a while until I spoke, "Ash…what was going on?" he sighed. "Nothing Tory don't worry about it." "But Ash." "Tory, I said it was nothing," he said sternly.

I looked down. When we finally made it back to the house we had to go to the back door to get in. Ash collapsed on the bed and buried his face into the pillow. I hesitantly crawled up next to him. He looked up and rubbed my hair and I smiled. I opened my mouth to say something but he put a finger to my lips.

"Shh, you talk too much," he said as he pulled me into a deep kiss. I beamed and we broke the kiss once we heard the door slam. He sighed and got up. "Stay put," he commanded as he left. I curled up in a ball and sighed. _I wonder what was going on out there? And who that girl was? _Countless questions went threw my mind over and over. I heard some faint yelling and went up against the door.

"What happened out there I thought we had something again!" I heard Gary shout. "Yeah I thought we did too! But no not ever again!" Ash yelled back. "O it is just because your little play toy saw you! That's it!" "Shut the fuck up Gary that's why I left you because you left me! The end!" he yelled and I heard him storm up the stairs. I hurriedly scooted back into the bed and laid down just as Ash busted in grumbling to himself. He crashed down next to me and left the door wide open.

"Ash are you okay?" I asked quietly. "Do I look okay! Of course not!" he snapped back at me. I recoiled back into myself and muttered a 'sorry'. I turned away and let one tear escape me. I began to sniffle. "Tory," he said softly. More tears came and with that came more sniffling. "Tory," he said lightly rubbing hair and massaging my cheek. He began to kiss my tears away. "Don't cry baby, I didn't mean snap at you." I turned over and nudged him. "Come here," he said softly as I cuddled against him.

Ash Pov.

_Omg what have I done? What have I been doing? Have I lost my mind? _I brushed my thoughts away and held Tory closer. He was way better than Gary. _Ugh stop thinking about Gary! _

Speaking of the devil Gary walked right by my door and I began snuggling and kissing on Tory. I saw the hurt in his eyes as he pretended not to care by shrugging.

I would have to deal with him for about a month, "Ugh!' I sighed out loud. "Ash," Tory said lightly. I smiled at him. "I'm fine it's just that we are going to be stuck with that asshole for another month or so." he beamed and responded, "Yeah I know." I hopped up and then turned off the lights and shut the door _loud_. Just to prove a point to _him_.

I lay down next to Tory and pulled him to me. "Ash…I want to know what happened and who was that girl and why was she yelling and why…" "Shh," I said raising a finger to his lips. "I will explain later right now I am way too tired. Okay?" he nodded and snuggled against me.

I sighed in content and relief. At least I didn't have to explain to Tory about all that stuff right now. Maybe I can just distract him so he will forget. Yeah that will work.

I rolled over on top of him and took him by surprise. I began to passionately made out with him and started to pull off his shirt. He removed mine and we were going strong I went for my next target his pants. Those were off in an instant same with mine.

Soon we were just sitting there in our underwear about to go way farther. I began to remove his last piece of clothing. But my hands were pushed away. I persisted again and my hands were pushed away once more. I broke the kiss and went for the third time. "Ash," Tory gasped. "I'm not ready yet." "But come on Tory it will be great." I persisted.

"I know it will… but I just want it to be private and these walls are probably as thin as paper and I don't want that ass hearing and making fun of me. Do I really moan that loudly?" I sighed. "Tory come on. Do you love me?" "Yes of course I do!" "Well apparently not because you won't even do this for me." "No Ash it's not like that! I do love you it just that…" "You don't I get it," I said getting up.

"No Ash don't leave me please! I do love you I would do anything for you! Just don't leave!" he said sobbing. I looked at him with sympathy. "Really anything?" he nodded his head furiously. "Then will you do this for me?"

Tory Pov.

I nodded furiously again. I couldn't lose him he was the love of my life. "Tomorrow, in the woods," I choked out. He looked grateful. I beamed at him and he pulled me onto the bed in his arms. _He loves me, he loves me, he loves me. _I told myself as I feel into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: things are really getting heated! i like it!<strong>

**Minun: minun mi!(that was mean!)**

**Plusle: plus plus!(Ash is being a real dick!)**

**Me: yeah i know i know. anyway you guys cant talk you arent doing anything about it!**

**Minun/Plusle: minun plusle plus min!(we cant cause you didnt put us in there!)**

**Me: oh beggars cant be choosers. anyway peace peoples!**


	12. Tough Stuff

Ash Pov.

I sighed as I looked over at Tory, he was sleeping peacefully next to me. I softly stroked his hair and decided to make him some breakfast. Today was the big day, I was going to make Tory mine.

I began to make some pancakes and bacon and then let my mind wander but stopped when I began thinking about Gary. I shook my head. _Stop thinking about him!_ my mind screamed at me.

Just then Gary walked into the kitchen, "Ash," he said looking into my eyes. I just stared back at him and finally broke his gaze, "What do you want Gary?" "I want you to tell me the truth." I glared at him, "What the hell are you talking about Gary?"

"You do know what I'm talking about, we had something last night. What the hell happened!?" I glared at him, "You better not wake up my baby Tory," I shouted trying to keep my temper under control. I glared at me, "Oh you mean your little play toy whose heart your going to break once you get over me!"

I couldn't take Gary but I tried to keep calm, "I would never break his heart! Not after what you did to me! I could never be like you, even if I stopped loving him I wouldn't ever do that!"

"So you would lead him on?" "Yes just like you did to me!" He stopped then and got quiet. I had won this battle. Then there was a soft voice from in the doorway.

"So your just using me? I'm just your little boy toy aren't I ? I turned around to see Tory in tears. I looked at him softly, "No Tory baby I would.." he cut me off. "Just forget it Ash . I know what your doing."

I felt my eyes start to water as Tory ran off. I chased after him, I can't lose him I love him so much not matter what I have to find him. I chased him into the woods and tried my best to keep up, but I lost him. "Tory? Tory!" I cried out he wouldn't answer. I eventually broke down on my knees and started crying.

The last few minutes rushed by me in a blur. What had I just done?

Tory Pov.

I sat behind a tree as Ash was calling my name, I cried silently as I thought about Ash and me. I loved him so much, but did he really love me? Then I heard loud sobbing and looked out from behind the tree to see Ash bawling on the ground crying out my name. It broke my heart to see him like that.

I bolted over to him and held his crying form. He looked at me with tear stained eyes and kissed me deeply. "I love you so much baby," he said still sniffling. "Why did you say that then Ashy?" I asked still sniffling myself. He kissed my nose. "Because I could never break your heart even if I stopped loving you. But I love you right here and right now and that's all that matters."

I smiled brightly as he kissed me again. He picked me up and carried me home. When we walked in the door we saw a burnt pancakes and bacon on a plate. At least the house didn't burn down. There was also a note saying Gary had left for the day.

I saw Ash smile and I kissed him softly. He carried me upstairs and laid me on the bed. I then gave myself to the love of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: wow it has been forever since I updated! I know this is short but its the best i can do! I had to get something up!<br>**

**Gary: was about us sitting here forever!**

**Me: oh shut up Gary! Anyway should I write the sex scene? I was debating that.. hmm..**

**Gary: eww no, I freakin hate both of them right now1**

**Me:its not your decision, anywhos! Tell me what you think and if you want me to right the um.. well you know the scene.**


	13. Author Note

TO ALL PEOPLE READING THIS!

I AM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN AGES MY COMPUTER MESSED UP AND I MOVED!

BUT THE STORY AUTHOR IS BACK AND READY TO UPDATE!

ALLL MY SOTRIES WILL BE UPDATED WITH 3-5 NEW CHAPTERS!

THAT INCLUDES THIS ONE! I WILL HAVE ALL THIS IN STARTING ON NOV. 7 THREW 12TH! CAUSE THE 13TH IS MY BDAY!

YEAH! I HOPE YOUR EXCITED ;D


	14. Together As One

**I have plans to have more than one version of this scene. It won't alter the next chapter though, so in between the chaps there will be different variations of this part.**

* * *

><p>I had to do this I was ready to do this. We loved each other so much and I couldn't even do this for him. He wanted it so I had to as well. Heck! Last night he was going to leave if I didn't! This would prove my love for him. He locked the door and moved over towards me again.<p>

I kissed Ash deeply and pulled him on top of me. "I love you," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed him again slowly sliding my tongue into his mouth. He slowly slide his hands up my shirt and I moaned softly and he massaged my sides. He broke the kiss and trailed kisses up my neck and sucked softly surely leaving a mark behind. I groaned, "Ash that feels so good!"

I could tell he was smirking as he took my shirt off and kissed my chest softly teasing each of my nipples with his tongue. I wiggled and groaned, "Ash!" He started to suck and kiss on my stomach and chest and slid down my body until he reached the waistband of my pants. He looked at me and I nodded blushing furiously.

He took them of cautiously and came back up to kiss me passionately as he massaged my crouch area. I moaned into his mouth as our tongues steadily battled for dominance. He carefully slid down the last article of clothing I had on. I broke the kiss and he tugged his shirt off over his head while I took off his jeans.

I pushed him off me softly and slowly slid off his boxers. After they were off I just stared nervously at his length. And took it in my hand stroking it slowly which caused Ash to moan softly. I smiled and started to move faster making him moan louder and throw his head back in pleasure. "Tory faster please!" he managed to get out gasping.

I smiled and moved as fast as I could until I was sprayed right in the face with a load full off white sticky come. I wiped my eyes and looked at Kevin who was still calming down from his release, his face was red and I smiled. Taking some of his seed off my face and licking it curiously. It had a sweet and sourish kind of taste. "Mmm." I said cleaning it all off my face.

He pushed me on my back and looked at me lovingly, "Are you ready Tory?" I nervously nodded. "Are you sure?" he asked worry heavy in his voice. "Yes," I said, "I'm certain." Ash nodded and reached over to pull a condom out of the drawer putting it on and afterwards he started to slowly push in, I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and secretly wondered when he had time to get that. But a sharp pain cause me to squeal.

Ash immediately pulled out, and kissed my nose. "Tory baby, we don't have to do this is you don't want to." I shook my head, "No, I want this I need this. I need you." He nodded, and kissed me deeply as he slowly moved in moaning in my mouth. I whimpered slightly and he broke the kiss but I pushed towards him urging him to keep going.

He pushed in a little more and I cried out again. He pulled all the way out and then got up, "I'll get something to make this easier." He opened a drawer and pulled out some lotion and covered his length in it and then began to push in again. This time it was a lot easier. He got all the way in and moaned deeply, I relaxed a bit and got comfortable with him being inside me. It felt amazing.

"Move," I urged gasping. He began to slowly move in and out panting heavily as I moaned. "Ah, this feels so good Ash!" I cried out. He started to pick up his pace incredibly. "Mmm, Tory you're so tight," he moaned. I blushed at his comment as he leaned over me panting and moaning heavily in pleasure. Our hot breaths collided as he kissed me deeply and then started sucking on my neck. I gasped and cried out in pleasure.

"Tory I think I'm gonna...gonna..!" he didn't finish as he released inside of me and we moaned together as I sprayed all over his stomach and he crashed down next to me out of breath.

**R-Rated Part Over**

I rolled over and kissed Ash softly, that was better than I thought it would be. It hurt at first but then it felt amazing. I sighed in content and looked at Ash who seemed very satisfied, _I hope he is happy now_. I thought before falling into a deep sleep cradled in my boyfriends arms

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That was probably one of the dirtiest things I have ever written!<strong>

**Minun & Plusle: What the hell man? People actually do stuff like that?!**

**Me: Oh look you two now decided to come crawling back to me hmm? And yes that is what they do in MY story!**

**M&P: Well we don't like it...**

**Me: *hisses with a snake tongue and fangs* 20+ people disagree with you! And anyway how the hell did you get in here?**

**M&P: hehehe *run out caring laptop***

**Me: GEt back her you stupid little *throws shoe* Well See YOu next time people R&R!**


	15. The Blare Of Alarms

Ash Pov.

__I couldn't sleep at all for some reason, something was keeping me up. Even after me and Tory made love you would expect me to be tired out of my mind. But no not me. All I could think about was the precious thing laying next to me. I sighed and laid back.

_Finally, _I thought, _I finally made Tory mine._ I gently stroke his hair as he sleeps. He looks so peaceful. I sigh contently and rest my head onto his, we are finally together as one. I smile, _And I finally don't belong to Gary. _I actually made a point to be extra loud since I knew Gary was a night owl, he would be up and listening.

I knew he heard, I was 100% sure of it. I smiled and laughed, it seemed horrible but he had to get it across his mind that he had his chance and he lost it. It was all about getting even now. He hurts me, I hurt him, karma baby is a very wicked thing sometimes. Tory rustles in his sleep slightly and I wonder what he was dreaming about.

_I hope he liked it,_ I think, _Well he seemed to, but it just felt like a certain part of him was a little..hesitant? _I swipe those thoughts away. It couldn't be possible he practically begged for it a night or so ago after I told him he didn't love me if he didn't do it. My mind processed this for a moment. That was a little harsh now that I think about it.

I quickly push those kind of thoughts out of my head as well. It doesn't matter how we got here, we are here now and I love Tory to death. I honestly do, he just needs a little push sometimes to build up his confidence. He was so insecure at times it was honestly horrid. I almost groan just thinking about it.

Suddenly he shifts and pulls me close to him and peeks one eye open. "Ashy?" he asks yawning, "What are you still doing up?" I smile looking it to his sleepy eyes. I kiss his nose, "Oh nothing, just thinking." I knew what was coming next, "About what?" he asks. "You and me, and you know what just happened between us."

He blushes a cute tomato red and nods, "Yeah, I hope I did everything right." He looks away slightly and starts playing with his fingers. "You couldn't have done any better," I whisper sensually in his ear causing him to shiver slightly. I grin and kiss him tenderly on the lips. "Go back to sleep Tor-Bear, you need your rest."

He blushes again at the nickname before nodding off to sleep again. I wrap my arms around his slim waist and kiss him on the cheek one last time before making an attempt to enter into my own dreamland.

Gary Pov.

I let another tear fall as I hear them quiet down after there love making. I couldn't believe it. He did it, he actually went that far just to hurt me as badly as he felt I did to him. I roll over to my side as more tears fall._ This couldn't actually be happening! Could it_? My mind questioned me. _Or did Ash actually love Tory?_ I to some extent refused to believe he felt such a way. My brain was telling me one thing while my heart was screaming another.

It was like a constant war within myself. It was extremely agitating. I had to do something about this, maybe find someone and..._wait would stoop to his level? But what if he really does love Tory and I use some other poor soul and commit the same crime I was accusing Ash of._ This was so frustrating! All this up and down with my heart.

I just wanted it to end, so Ash could come back and be mine...forever. It would be just like we had planned so long ago when Ash still colored with pink markers.

I sighed thinking of the 'good times' when everything was so carefree. Well sort of, minus around my grandfather who would probably frown upon me and Ash being together in that way.

He never really liked me that much anyway, I wasn't going to push my limits. He obviously favored my older brother Green, who was smart and successful For goodness sake he owned a gym and was married to champion Red! That stood for something right?!

I am jogged out of my thoughts as I hear the piddle paddler of little feet running up and down the halls. I get up and slowly open the door, jumping in surprise as Plusle and Minun bound in practically knocking me over. I regain my balance as the cuddle up in my bed like the own the place. I growl in frustration. "Get out," I hiss at them trying to stay quiet.

They seem to consider for a second and shake there heads giggling as they touch there tails together sending sparks flying and causing me to duck, when suddenly the stop and hurriedly slam the door shut.

"What the.." I say stopping mid sentence as they sniff the air and scramble in the corner seemingly fearing what ever they sense. I cautiously move over to the prepared to try and find out what's wrong when there is a sudden crash downstairs and the alarm blares.

My eyes widen and I am tempted to open the door. But curiosity take over and I crack it open, seeing people dressed in black wearing green bandannas over there mouths. I am tempted to gasp but I stay deadly quiet as the scramble around the house. All while the alarm system is now blaring. Someone calls out a Blaziken and the room is filled with a thick smokescreen that burns my eyes.

I hiss quietly now crawling on the ground and shutting the door. Minun and Plusle are still flipping out from there scent and the alarms blaring. I make an attempt to cover my ears and nose at the same time but not before there is a piecing scream. Not any old scream but a high pitched girly scream.

My girly scream, Ash! My mind screams at me. Without thinking I scramble out of my corner with Minun and Plusle follwing closely behind. The smoke isn't as thick but still burn like hell.

I suffer threw the pain as I get to the other bedroom were three guys are trying to kidnap Ash or Tory or one of them at least! The moment I step in I am tackled roughly to the ground and Plusle and Minun go flying across the room because of what I assume was a Blaze kick. I groan and roll over just as a discharge flies over my head seemingly blindly sense the smoke is still thick. I throw punches in a random direction before hitting, someone who groans and pushes me off of them.

Another Blaze kick flies around and nearly knocks me out before the group of men stomp out of the house. As the smoke clears I quickly turn off the alarm which has been blaring for the last 10 minutes. The cops would defiantly be showing up now, without a doubt. I could hear there sirens coming from almost a mile away. _Better check upstairs to make sure everyone's okay._ I thought to myself.

I then rush back upstairs, to see the damage that was done. I look around and see furniture singed and knocked around, I almost left but Minun shocked my ankle and tugged my pajama pants over towards the bed. I look under to see none other than a scared...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Intense, Intense! Who is under the bed ohhh mysterious!<strong>

**Robber 1****: Get the laptop!**

**Me:Hey! Wtf do you think you doing?**

**Robber 1,2&3: Casually stealing stuff,**

**Me: What are you doing?!**

**Robber 2: What does it look like robbing you! *me out on the chair I am sitting on***

**Me: Hey, hey! Put that back! Put me down! Hey! Those are story...oh whatever see you next time peps R&R!**


	16. Police And New Crushes

Gary pov.

I look under the bed to see known other than a scarred,Tory. I gasp and pull him from under the bed, "Tory are you okay?" He looks up at me and crashes his head against my chest. "I want Ash!" he whines. I want to groan and say a million and one hateful comments against what he just said but I decide against it.

Don't worry you'll get Ash back okay? He looks up at me hopefully and nods and then blushes realizing his head is in my chest. I smile, he really is cute. I stop myself right there. Wait, did I just, oh shit I hope I am not falling for Tory now. I face palm myself which cause Tory to giggle, in turn making him cuter than ever! I groan and fall back forgetting Tory is still up against me.

I look up to see him laying on my chest blushing as he tries to get up. As I help him I blush realizing his attire, a simple pair of briefs and nothing else. We both stare at each other for a moment before a hear officer Jenny of the megaphone, "Residents and hostiles step out of the house immediately we have you surrounded." That's both of our's Que that it's time to head downstairs.

We rush down the stairs into the spotlight that is shinning threw the single broken window. I hiss slightly and cover my hand with my face and then realize Tory is no where to be found. I guess he went to get decent, don't need anyone getting the wrong idea. "Freeze hostile!" she says making me almost jump ten feet high, even though I am not a hostile I comply with her stern demands.

"Hands up boy!" She barks as officers around her hold there guns aimed and ready, I even see a couple take off the safety lock. I hold my hands up and steadily move closer to her blinding light as Tory comes out of the shadows, one of the officers shoots in surprise and it luckily misses by a long shoot. "Stand down officer " she barks, "They are both minors!" she dims the bright light and I blink a couple times to get my eyes adjusted.

She ushers us over, "Can one of you tell me two things, 1 what the hell happened here, and 2 where are the guardians of this house hold?!" I swallow nervous but not wanting to show it, I decided to answer the easier of the two first. "Some robber broke in through the window when we where preparing for bed and our parents are um..out." She looked skeptical to the whole story, but nodded and looked at her watch raising an eyebrow when she observed the time.

"So you where getting ready for bed at 2:27 in the morning?" I almost gasped at what time it was and simply nodded. "And your parents haven't go home at this hour? How old are you two exactly?" I knew I wouldn't dare spit out something like 21 or even 18. Might as well tell the truth, even though Tory looked like he was 10. "15 going on 16 mam and Tory is 13." She raised an eyebrow at Tory's age, not many people believed his age anyway.

"Late bloomer miss." She nods and writes something down in her notepad. She stands up and straightens herself up. "Okay, not was anything stolen? And I hope you have insurance for that window," she says gesturing to the window. "Not that we know of, only the window and yes I believe we have insurance." She nods and writes something else down as Tory speaks up surprising us both and making her make a long slash across her page. "The stole Ash! and um..sorry about your paper."

She waves the paper thing away and gets a fresh piece now finding a piece of info that sparks her in tell "Who exactly is Ash?" i think for a moment are the police really going to be able to deal with this? Or is this more of something that we would have to deal with. Every time someone goes missing the police merely take down the name say they can't do much and tuck it in some dusty file folder that probably won't be touched for ages. Best do this on our own, "Our Flareon,"

I say quickly, but not to quickly to arise suspicion." I can see the look of shock on Jenny's face as she rolls her eyes and jots this down. While she is doing that I look over at Tory and give him a quick look that says I will explain later. "Okay then we are done here the guardians a call and we will patch up that hole for you guys for the rest of the night. Got it?"

"Yes mam," we both say in unison. "Unless you would rather stay at the station for the night?" I shake my head quickly which causes her to raise an eyebrow but I quickly cover it, "No worries Plusle and Minun will protect us!" As if on cue the two run out by our side and stand there bravely despite the growling Arcanine by Jenny's side. "Okay if that's what you two want."

she says as her and the rest of the officers make sure we get back inside before they drive off. Once we are upstairs I go to the phone and call my grandfather and Tory's parents. I pretty much explain everything to them minus the part about Ash being kidnapped and about the break in being major. I just tell them that some thugs broke a window and a couple vases and that we were fine.

They bought the story down to the very detail. I smiled and hung up after Tory talked to his parents and assured them that they didn't need to come back home anytime soon. After all that was said and done I hopped back into my bed and closed my eyes.

Just as I was about to drift into a blissful sleep I felt someone shake me lightly, "Gary?" Tory asked softly. I groan and peel my eyes open, "Yes?" I ask irritated. He flinches back at my tone and looks down sadly

"Never mind sorry to bother you." I see the tears start to flow in his eyes as he start to climb out of the bed. Damn he is sensitive, I think. "Hey Tory," I say my tone not as harsh as before. He looks up at me hopefully which involuntarily causes me to smile.

"You can sleep with me if that's what you wanted..." I say my tone along with my words drifting off as if I am not to sure of it myself. I see the spark in his eyes as he hesitantly curls up next to me.

"Sorry to bother you I am just scared after what happened tonight and lonely since Ashy is gone and all." I nod and tense up a bit when he calls Ash by that simple nickname that we both call him by. "No problem it's okay we have both been through hell and back tonight."

He sighs and starts to relax, I smile at the feeling of him next to me._ Damn it, I hope that I am not falling for him. Or his he falling for me? No he just needs some comforting since Ash is gone and he probably feels double attached to him since what went down between both of the tonight. So in all reality he is using me...harsh but true so true. _

_Damn I absolutely hate being used, but if this is the best i can get for right now then it will have to do. Something is better than nothing,_ I think as I finally drift into a peaceful and deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: well..well this is getting pretty crazy!<strong>

**Minun& Plusle: We smell someone funny!**

**Me: OOO a comedian!**

**Minun& Plusle: No like a stranger 0.0**

**Me: Oh yes, eh em, of course. Anyway those are just the two surprise character of the next chap! guess who it is!**


	17. Chapter 17

Exuse the delay we all know how the Christmas season is soo

i have got an idea since you will never know when i may update my stories i have decided to make a story that is solely for that purpose,

to tell you when my stories will be updated.

It will be called the update files.

Check my main page to find it


	18. Denial And Greed

Gary Pov.

The door bell rings causing me to almost fly and crash against the ceiling in surprise. I groan and roll over, not even trying to get up and answer the door.

"Gary...Garrry..Gary!" I jump up again and groan, "What is it?!" I spit harshly at Tory, still cranky from getting up earlier than necessary. I see the hurt in his eyes as he looks down at the floor. "I guess I'll just get the door then.." He says quietly walking out of the room.

I sigh to myself. "Poor kid." I say under my breath. I groan again and stretch as I decide to get my lazy self up and do something instead of lying around all day.

I am just slipping on my shirt as Tory calls up to me again. "Gary do you have a twin?!" I finish sliding my shirt on and come down the stairs in my Pj pants. "A twin! Are you crazy?" I say to him as he quickly shuts the blinds and I swing the door open. On the other side is who I guess you could say is my 'twin' we do look a hell of a lot alike.

But in all reality we are a distance apart, 4 years. I'm 14 and he is 18 going on 19, so I guess you could say 4 and 1/2 years apart. "Hello Green," I mumble as Tory pushes me out-of-the-way.

"See! I told you that you had a twin!" Green laughs and ruffles Tory's hair like a Pokémon. "Well we sure do look a like but I am actually 5 years older than him!" Tory makes a face of realization as I grumble under my breath, "4 and 1/2."

"Well Gary you can't leave your brother Green out here in the cold! Lets invite him in! Maybe he can help us find.." I cover his mouth right there and hiss under my breath, "No." Green raises and eyebrow and shakes his head, "You guys are too cute!" he says laughing as he steps inside the house pushing both of us aside in the process.

"It's not even like that...But anyway where is whats his name.." He narrows his eyes, "My fiance' Red? Your soon to be brother in law?" I ditto the same look back at him as he turns away, "He is out in the car getting our bags we will be staying here until Tory's parents and our grandfather return."

Before I can muster up a smart comeback the oh so silent and mysterious Red comes in with a million and one suitcases in hand carrying them like it is nothing before tossing them on the ground near the couch.

I feel Green step on my foot roughly causing me to hiss in pain. I already know the routine, I shoot my brother a dirty look before turning to Red, "Hey Red." he looks up at me briefly from underneath his hat before moving over to Green and holding him tightly, I sigh and crash on the couch and look over at Tory who stands there confused.

"Well since you two are staying here for a while you might as well know what is going on around here, first off this is Tory." I say already taking command, if they were going to be here the would have to learn how everything rolls.

Also because I am sick and tired of being bossed around by my older brother. I am also sick and tired of being compared to him and all the great research he did and what not, it is honestly ridiculous. But that is a story for another day.

Green sits on the couch with Red still glued to his side as he raises his eyebrows but waits for me to continue. "Well first off Ash was here but since the break in he was kidnapped." That statement even causes Red to look up as Green gasps but keeps quiet. "We didn't tell the police or anyone else about it. It is top-secret."

Now the interruptions begin as Green speaks up, "So how the hell do you suppose we find this kid or should I say your little lover boy, without any help hmm...?" I see Tory seems taken aback about what Green said, and merely sits on the couch and studies his feet.

I knew we would have to talk about a lot of stuff later, and I mean A LOT because Ash didn't get to tell the kid much or he just didn't want to tell, my mind wonders before I swipe it away trying to focus again.

Before I can utter another syllable Tory speaks up to everyone's surprise, still staring down at his toes, "I think I knew who took him.

It was a big gang of people. They tried to beat him up pretty badly when I ran into him again, but Plusle and Minun gave them a pretty big jolt of electricity and I hadn't seen them since. They must be out for revenge."

Green and me both look confused, I knew that Ash had come to visit beforehand but I thought he just stayed and let Brock and May go on. Speaking of those two where the hell are they now? Ash never said anything about them. He didn't even dare say there names or even explain why he wasn't with them.

Tory finally looked up at us after a long silence and filled us in on what happened. Even Red was seemingly disgusted with the actions of the two, it was horrid.

And you would never even think that someone would even want to do that to a person or even speak of doing it. Especially to someone who is supposed to be you best friend!

We all shared our fair share of head shakes and mumbles under our breath before really deciding on what to do. We ended up coming to a few key points, one we couldn't tell anyone, if Tory's parents knew Ash was kidnapped and my grandpa found out as well and flipped out, we can might as well kiss Ash goodbye because our families have money.

I know that they would simply kill him and give us a dead body for the exchange, so letting them find out was a death sentence to him.

Even Green agreed that it was best to pretend we were to scared for help, even though Ash may be tortured and what not he would at least be ALIVE. Another key point that we decided is how we were going to find these thugs, since the burglars had left a treasure load of scent in Tory's room, it would be almost certain than Green's Eevee and Arcanine combined could easily track down the culprits, after all neither of us have been in there since last night.

The plan will begin tomorrow all I can do is pray that Ash will be okay until then.

Tory Pov.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid"! I scream to myself as I curl up on the bed in my bedroom. I wish Ash was here, then we could be one big happy family again and not worry about burglars and mad men.

We would be happy and..and.. I start to cry just thinking about it as I entangle myself within the bed sheets and inhale deeply taking in the smell that so fondly reminds me of Ash and how he was here only hours ago before he was token away from me so horribly.

But the worst part that I hated the most or should I say the one I hated the most was Gary, all the stupid shit he did! How he still tried to claim Ash was his when he knew it was over! Ash had told him and he just wouldn't back off!

_That stupid little_, I narrow my eyes at a pillow and punch it imagining it as Gary as I toss it off the bed and curl up in my lover scented sheets to silently cry to myself.

_If those ass holes hadn't had betrayed my baby in the first place than he wouldn't have run into those thugs and the list goes on and on._ My logic tries to jump in, but I counter it with fate and destiny.

He would have come back to me anyway it was just meant to happen and if anyone says other wise than they are wrong. I pang of jealousy hits me as I think about Green and Red happily snuggled up on the couch without a care in the world, not cold or lonely, not crying or waiting, just simply perfect like two puzzle pieces.

_Why couldn't Ash and me be puzzle pieces that fit together so well? It was fated to happen after all..._ I shake my head as denial threatens to run. Just thinking of the two brings me to tears again as I hear a quiet voice, "Tory..are you okay?"

I wipe my eyes quickly and look up to find Red staring at me with those mysterious red eyes of his. I smile a bit and give him a thumbs up. He stares at me for a moment before walking off, "Don't worry we will get him back soon because I know if it had been Green I would tear down every wall and run over anyone in my way to get him back."

Just that small and brief encounter made a load of emotions spark up inside of me. He barely talked to anyone! And he talked to me!?

_He must like me a lot more than Green! Green is a bitch anyway, Red doesn't love him he loves me! Why didn't i see it before the way he looks at me and the way he talks to me! The face that he talks to me at all is even better! And hey, He reminds me of Ash, this could work out..._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: well it seems that everyone is in Denial right now! And being Mega Greedy!<strong>

**Ash: were the hell am I?!**

**Me: get back in that box!**

**Ash:But..**

**Me: GET! Anyway no worries will will see some more of Ash in the next chapter!**


	19. I'll Do Anything

Okay quick explanation on what has been going down before I start this chap, I had some bad Chinese food and was pretty darn sick for a while. So i am Sorry for not updating. I am trying to keep a good record and make sure my stories don't get more than 2 weeks old, And with that my new years resolution is to update my stories more :). So Enjoy this chap!

Ash Pov.

_Black..black..black... Why is everything is black?_ I try moving my hands around to figure out where I am and what happened but they're tied roughly behind my back. A metallic and rough string taste fill my mouth. _What they hell did happen?_ I ask myself still confused and delusional I groan and try to stand up but I stagger and fall flat on my face.

I hiss in pain and try to hold my face but I forget my hands are tied behind and my fee tare also together. I roll myself over and try to scream but I only choke on my own cries.

I move my tongue around and figure out that I was gagged with a rope and the metallic taste in my mouth was me bleeding. I try to sit myself up but fall backwards on the cold concrete floor. I stop for a moment and take a big inhale only to choke.

_What the hell?'_ I think again before making trying to feel my surroundings as much as possible. "Shit!" I say, my voice muffled by the rope. "I'm in a flipping bag!" I cry out in frustration to no one. "It seems like your awake!"

I freeze and don't make a move, maybe I could play dead. "We know your awake," another person says. I hiss to myself, ready for a fight. The bag is sliced open and someone pulls me up from behind. The other person in the room turns on the light causing me to groan and squint from the sudden light.

Once my eyes adjust to the light I don't even bother to look at my captivator because I know that's what he wants and I am not going to give them what they want. "Aw Ash come on look at me? I know your curious." I still refuse to look up, I am going to play the hard way. I can feel his gaze get more intense as the person behind me tightens their grip causing me to bite the rope in my mouth in pain.

"Well if you won't talk then I guess I will have to get Tory in here." This causes me to look up involuntarily and lung at him. "Leave Tory out of this!" I finally get a good look at my captivator and narrow my eyes, "Oh, you remember me?" I surely did, but I wasn't giving him the satisfaction, he was the leader of those two guys that beat me up when I first got back to New Tech.

Just remembering this was bringing up all those feelings, of anger and pain, but then Tory finding me and those feelings changing into love. I look down just thinking about it, he can't have Tory not my baby!

"Well it seems like you remember us? Since you are so lost in thought, I know that Jer who is holding you remembers you, even if you don't recall being beaten by him. You broke his nose after all!"

Oh I surely remembered Jer, I smirked just thinking about that. I showed him not to mess with me. I heard him growl and tighten his grip on me. I hiss again and look back over to who I assumed was my head kidnapper. He smirked and called out a Blaziken who cut the rope out of my mouth.

I spit, glad to finally have the rope and metallic taste out of my mouth. I look down to find my spit red with blood._ Damn that rope must have cut pretty damn deep!_

"Well now let us have our proper introductions, everyone her calls me the fire starter, but you can call me Flare and this over here is my Blaziken, Blaze." "Wow such typical and cliché' nicknames!" I say smiling and laughing to myself. Flare starts to narrow his eyes but then changes it to a wicked smile.

"Oh you wont be laughing for long, Jer put him down and leave now." Flare says sternly. Jer tosses me down to the ground roughly and storms out of the room slamming the large steel door firmly.

Flare looks over at his Pokémon and it nods standing in front of the door. "Now," he says moving over to me tilting my head upwards to look at me, "You wouldn't want Tory to get involved in this right?"

I tense up and scowl spitting in his face, "I told you to leave him out of this!" Flare wipes his mouth disgusted, "Not with that attitude!" I narrow my eyes and get a boost of energy and start to charge at him but he moves out-of-the-way and holds out a remote in his hand.

"Now if you don't want me to push this detonator that will cause 23 Electrodes to explode right under Tory's little feet than I think you better straighten up, or I could just push it anyways.."

He says with a wicked smirk. I freeze right in my tracks, "Don't!" He laughs to himself and sighs in victory, tossing moving his finger to press the button, "No don't!" I jump on him and knock the remote out of his hand as it shatters into a million pieces like glass. Blaziken moves towards me but Flare tell him to stay.

"What they hell?" I say my jaw on the floor as I sit there on Flare. "Well i was going to trick you with that trick but I guess that I will have to really bring Tory here and torture him!" "No!" I cry out ready to smash his face with anything my elbow or any part of my body I can actually move.

Without warning I go flying into a pile of cardboard boxes by a swift kick from Blaziken, I groan and look up as Flare stands above me, "Now what were you saying?" "No.." I cry out weakly. He smiles evilly, "What will you do about it? I think I will send Blaziken to get him now!"

"No..please, I'll do anything..just don't hurt him please," I say weakly, tears of fear running down my face. He raises an eyebrow and leans down so our faces are barely touching, "You'll do anything?"

I nod quickly not thinking of anything besides protecting Tory, "Anything."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: okay this is really crazy now<strong>

**Tory: I've got to go save Ash now!**

**ME: No Tory you can't it's a trap!**

**Tory: *already ran off***

**Me: Damn it he is going to be in some BIG trouble! wait and see what happens next R&R**


	20. Big Mistake

Minun/Plusle: Don't you think you should do a disclaimer hmm?

Me: Nope! Minun/Plusle: So you own Pokémon and its Characters?

Me: Of course not, I don't own Pokémon or its characters!

Plusle/Minun: hehehe gotcha...

Tory Pov.

I was falling apart, I mean literally falling apart. But like they always say, you never know how much you need something until it's gone. And out of all the proverbs, I knew this one, for a fact, was the truest of them all.

I need Ash, I had to have him. I had never been so lonely in my entire life I swear! It was driving me mad. I suppose staring at Red was enough to keep me from jumping over the edge but still...he may look like Ash but that doesn't mean he IS Ash.

It is a conscious feeling that you have. Going insane wasn't my only problem at this point, it truly wasn't even the biggest. The honest to goodness biggest one was jealously. Yep the big J word, jealousy. It kills you and drives you mad.

Who was I jealous of? Green. I was so downright jealous of him it was absolutely unreasonable. I knew I was wrong and that I would get to see my love soon, oh so very soon, in a couple of hours to be exact but still days before I kept having these negative thoughts towards Green.

But to come clean I might as well say it, I was madly in love with Red. How the hell it happened I have no clue at all. However, I can say one thing that I thought I would never even think of.

Could it be just this massive loneliness I am feeling or true love? I love Red AND Ash. Can it even be possible? I groan out loud in frustration, trying to pull my thoughts together.

At about 8am we would be going to get Ash. Ash, Ash, Ash... I repeated his name over and over again glancing at the clock to check the time, 11:35pm. I smashed my face into my pillow and seemingly waited for time to go flying past me. But it was his voice, his voice that made me wish time were slower than a Slugma.

"Tory are you okay?" Red says making my heart jump and fill with glee. I don't lift my face up for I could feel my face get all red and hot. "All good!" I say quickly into the pillow, my voice sounding muffled and unclear.

"Are you sure?" he asks persisting. see the rational part of my mind would say he is just making sure I am okay, the irrational part of my mind, the one that also just so happened to be in control, said that he was making a move on me. I took as deep of a breath that I could with the pillow in my face so I could try to pull myself together.

I finally lift my head out of the pillow to see Red kneeling besides the bed right next to me our faces inches away. "I-I," I start tripping over my words and not knowing what to say. I can feel my face getting Red hot again as he tilts his head in a way that makes him twice as cute as he already is, which I don't even think could be possible.

He lightly runs his thumb over my forehead on over my cheeks, wiping away some sweat and some tears that have mixed together on my face. I blush a deeper red than before as he brushes the hair out of my face. "Thank you..." I say softly making him smile._ Oh my goodness! He smiled at me he really smiled at me!_

I say to myself completely fan-girling over this small little gesture of kindness. "Your welcome," he says just as quietly as I had. I give him a warm smile and lean over brushing the hair out of his face.

This is the closest we had ever been, normally Green would always be in the way so we never even got close enough to shake hands. But no Green wasn't here to stop this, he couldn't stop us from expressing our feelings for each other!(Look there goes the irrational side of my brain taking control again!)

I lean forward ready to go in for the kill as I plant a small his on his forehead. He seems kind of stunned before he hesitantly leans forward and plants a soft kiss on my lips. He leans back and then looks down to the floor,

"Sorry..I shouldn't have done that." I shake my head rapidly, "Don't worry it was fine! I actually like it! You can kiss me again if you want, it makes me happy!" I swear talking to Red was like talking to a baby , but hey he is MY baby or should I WILL BE my baby! _Nothing can go wrong now._

Gary Pov.

So we had pretty much figured out where Ash was and we had checked out how tight the security was so we would be ready to strike in the morning. It was pretty much clear why they wanted him in the first place. A, for money and B, for revenge. Plain and simple.

Meanwhile I was doing the work and Green was glued to his stupid phone, not bothering to take his eyes of it for even a second! I merely roll my eyes and draw out a quick sketch on how we are going to maneuver ourselves into enemy territory. After I finished the sketches we both cut out and headed for home.

"Are you ever going to get your head out of that damn phone?!" I shout out in frustration once we are a safe distance away. He looks up at me and narrows his eyes.

"I am waiting for Red to text me back, unlike you I like to know where my lover is and if he is okay or not." I am about to make a smart comeback when I know he has me beat. He is right, I should have taken more consideration on to how Ash was doing.

But, it was too late for all that now. If I tried to concern myself with it now, it would drive me mad with worry. I didn't want that to happen so I stayed monotone and waited for the rescue and for when Ash and me could really talk things out.

"Exactly, but the truth is the truth" Green says simply claiming victory. I was going to drop it but I felt the need for a sleazy comeback, "Well apparently Red doesn't value the communication well for I haven't heard that thing buzz in over 20 minutes. But Red has always been slow and pretty dumb and all."

I notice Green trying to hold himself together, _Oh crap that was a bad bad move! _ He starts picking up the pace and walking towards the house, I knew I shouldn't have taken it any further but I pressed on anyway, "Well, the truth is the truth!" That was the last straw, he lunges at me and gives me a nice deck on my face that will surely leave a black eye later to remind me not to say another word about it.

"And he isn't dumb, he may be slow but Red is no dummy."

Tory Pov.

I believe I have almost got all the way to him as he kisses me again, however this time _he_ walks in and ruins it. "RED! TORY!"

* * *

><p><strong>ME: Ohhh someone needs a big mistake eraser! *laughs uncontrollably*<strong>

**Minun: That is soo not even funny!**

**Plusle: I agree!**

**Green: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WRITING THAT! *runs and chases after me***


	21. Deja'vu

Tory Pov.

I cried, that's all I did was cry. I couldn't do anything else with myself at the moment. I bolted out of the house and down the street trying to get away from everybody and everything. All I wanted was for everything to go back to how it used to be, when I never really had a care in the damn world.

I thought my parents sheltering me from everything was a true burden, but now I understand why they did it in the first place! I ended up out in the middle of the woods somewhere having no clue at all where I was.

"Damn it!" I said still sniffling, "This is the worst day ever!" I plopped myself down in the grass under the comforting shade of a short oak tree. "I wish none of this had ever happened! I just...I just..I want Ash back!" I cry out to no one but myself.

It truly was a lonely world out there and I thought I was safe from the loneliness when I found Ash in that alleyway. I sigh to myself, my sobs starting to subside. I look up at the sky as the last of my tears drip steadily down my face like a leaky faucet. Why couldn't I have been braver when those people broke in our house?

It could have changed what happened, even by a little. A second longer would have been just fine...I sigh again and wipe the rest of my tears away with my sleeve. "I can't change the past I shouldn't just be sitting around her doing nothing either, it is time to take some action." I say to myself, not realizing that Gary was behind me until he said, "That's the spirit! Let's get going!" I turn around quickly and give him a quick smile, I was ready now.

"Need some help?" he says holding out his hand. I nod and grab his extended hand as he helps me get off of the leaf covered forest floor. I walk by Gary's side in silence until he speaks up.

"Um..Tory I think it is time for me to apologize to you." I look at him confused, "You have nothing to apologize for." He shakes his head, "Yeah, I do. I keep trying to steal Ash away from you without thinking about how you or him were feeling about it." I nod slowly, "Well, thank you and I accept you apology." He gives me a weak smile as we walk on.

Eventually we wander out of the woods and find Green standing there impatiently waiting for us, "Oh finally you found him!" he says irritated. "Yeah...and Green I-," he cuts me off, "Whatever, I don't want to hear about it, kay?" I nod flinching at his pissed off tone.

Gary just shakes his head and rolls his eyes, Green narrows his eyes before turning his nose up at us and walking towards the house. "Hurry up and get ready to go, we were supposed to have left more than 20 minutes ago! Let's get moving, I want to get this over with so I can go home!"

I don't say anything as I hurry in and get to my room before realizing I didn't know what to bring. "Plus, plus! Min, min!" I hear before turning around and finding Plusle and Minun waiting for me patiently. I smile and hold out my arms allowing them to run up my arms and to my shoulders.

"Well I guess all I need is you guys!" The grin brightly as their tails light up in satisfaction. "Ready?" I hear Red say from the doorway. "Yeah," I say quietly, feeling kind of awkward around him. He nods and is about to turn away when I say, "Um...Red? I wanted to say I was sorry for earlier." He turns around and gives me a soft smile, "No worries, it is all okay." I let out a sigh of relief as he walks away, glad that he wasn't mad at me.

Well it was time to go, I head downstairs were everyone is gathered in the living room. I head over towards Gary who is looking a little tense, "Everything okay?" "Well," he starts, "I got 2 phone calls, one from you parents saying that thy will be home tomorrow afternoon. So that means this plan can't fail, which it shouldn't because it is fairly simple.

All we have to do is go in from the left side of the building where there is very little security and get Ash who is most likely going to be in the basement." "And with our Pokemon to help there really shouldn't be any issues since they are just a bunch of street thugs with cool looking Pokemon which are most likely all fire types," Green adds in yawning, "My Blastoise will take them out like that!" he finishes snapping his fingers for emphasis.

I take a deep breath in and out and then remember something, "What about the 2nd phone call?" The tension in the room rises a considerable amount,

"It was a threat call, someone who knows we want to go rescue Ash. They said if we make a fair trade everything will be fine." I raise an eyebrow, "What will we trade?" he laughs dryly, "Me." I shake my head, "But-," he holds up his hand cutting me off, "We have already decided it and don't worry after the exchange we told the cops to show up."

I nod, I knew this was all for Ash. Getting inside wasn't really the hard part, it was what to do after we had got in.

Apparently there was a lot more Pokémon there than we had originally planned and in all the chaos of battling I ended up running down some unknown hallway with Plusle and Minun.

I could hear the sounds of Red, Green, and Gary commanded there Pokémon. Well minus Red because he was just so skilled he didn't even need to command his Pokémon for them to take action.

They both knew what the other wanted, it was something I never had seen before. I stumbled around the hallways opening all unlocked doors and cursing at all the locked ones.

I finally opened an old storage room door to find who I was looking for. "Ash!" I gasped running over to him. He smiled and held his arms open for me. "Tory baby are you okay?" he asks me his grip tight. I nod,

"Yeah I missed you." he pulls back from the embrace and locks me into a deep kiss. I moan into the kiss as Ash lightly tugs at my hair and pulls my closer anxiously. We finally break the kiss after a few moments for a breath.

"I missed you so much!" he says holding me tightly. I smile, "Come on let's go then!" I move to leave before realizing Ash didn't move. "Ash what's wrong?" He looks done at his leg and then back at me, "Nothing, I am fine." He tries to get up but falls to the ground. "Ashy!" he gets up laughing.

"Just messing with you, I am okay my leg was just asleep." I let out a sigh in relief and ASh grabs my hand squeezes tightly. "Calm down, no need to be so nervous."

I give him a wide grin as he plants a soft kiss on my forehead making my blush. We head out into the now smkoky hallway. "Tory!" I hear Gary call out. "Here! And I've got him!" "Okay lets move!"

The sound of police sirens now begins to ring through the air as I try to navigate the hallways almost blindly. "Plusle! Minun! Find the exit!" I say coughing from all the smoke, something is bound to have caught fire.

"Tory baby slow down so you wont breath in so much smoke." Ash says from my side, coughing as well. i nod even though he can't see me clearly and begin to crawl on the floor. We finally get to a clear room that is clouded with smoke to meet Gary, Green, and Red. "There you are!" Green hisses irritably, (he is always irritated by something!)

"Let's go! Stupid Gary started a fire with his stupid Umbreon and I am trying not to get burned alive!" We hurriedly make a break down the hallway when we are stopped at an intersection by Red's ragged breathing.

"Red?" Green says worriedly while Red's breathing picks up. "Shit, stop!" Greens says urgently as Red's collapses to the ground. "What's happening?" Ash asks. "Asama attack! WE have to get out of here and fast!"

He leans down and tells Red to try to slow down his breathing as we search for a window as the room steadily fills with smoke. "Here!" I say finding a door that leads to the roof, it wasn't the best idea but at least we would get us out of the smoke.

Green single-handedly carries Red up the stairs himself while we follow. He kicks open the roof door and rests Red down before giving him emergency CPR. We all watch in suspense, the tension becomes to great for me and i turn away looking over at the police cars, ambulances, and now fire trucks that surround the building.

I wave my hands to signal to them that we need help, "He's okay!" Green says in relief with Red sitting next to him tiredly. "It's almost over, and we didn't even have to trade Gary," I say in relief that we are almost done with all this craziness. We all start waving our hands at the authorities to try to get noticed. "Keep your hands were we can see them." None of us make a move, "Turn around!" they say viciously.

We all slowly turn around as Ash gasps. "May?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: May?! Are you surprised to see I brought her in the equation?<strong>

**Officer: Um excuse me ma'am you planned all of this?!**

**Me: Uhhhhh noooooooooo *sweat drop***

**Officer: Hmm we will be taking you in for questioning!**

**Me: No you can't take me alive! Gtg! **


	22. Burning Vegeance

Ash Pov.

There she was, none other than the she devil herself and she wasn't alone either. By her side she had Jer and Flare, my temporary captivators. I was pretty sure my jaw was on the floor at this point. All the old feelings from what had happened months ago swelled up inside of me. I narrowed my eyes at her, showing my displeasure.

She merely smirks at me before looking around at everyone. "Well, well it seems like you have built yourself a team haven't you Ash?" I merely stare at her intently I was trying to predict her next move, I knew she could shoot us at any moment.

"Answer me," she growls, cocking her gun back to prove she wasn't messing around. I look over at Tory's terrified face. _this is all my fault..._ I think to myself before answering May. "Why are you doing this?"

She laughs to herself before looking up at me. "Well, if you must know I will tell you, after all I assume this is your dying wish right? To know why you were abandoned."

My throat clenches up, I was right, she was going to kill me._ But she could have done that ages ago! Why did she have to bring Tory, Gary and everyone else into this mess!_ She obviously sees the fear flash across my face as she laughs wickedly before continuing.

"Ash, I was tired of living in your shadow!" she shouts, "I wanted to be recognized too! You're not the only one who wanted to be the best of the best!" She pauses as she begins to break down, clenching her gun tightly in her hand.

Angry tears start to stream down her face as she tries to force the rest of the words out. "I loved you Ash! And you know what! You never even cared, or bothered enough to care! That's why!"

I am taken aback by the situation, _May loved me? But how? I only saw her as a friend and not much more..._ She stares at me intently her eyes still red from crying, she had loosened her grip on her gun, so I decided it was safe to talk now.

"If you loved me so much then why did you try to kill me?" "It doesn't matter Ash! It is now time for me to take away the thing that means the most to you! And since you have your friends here too I will make sure to take the things most precious to them too!" she immediately has Flare and Jer grab Green and Tory.

She had lost it, and there seemed to be no stopping her at this point. Things seemed to speed up around me as I hear fire truck sirens blaring and smoke explodes from the building causing us all to drop to the ground.

The building shakes and I feel myself slide slightly at an angle. "Shit!" I hear May cry out, the roof slanting from the building losing foundation. I get myself up and run over to Tory. Just as I am about to get close to him I hear a gun shoot and dive to the ground. Tory crawls towards me as the smoke becomes so thick that I can barely see.

"Ash," he coughs. "Hold on to me!" I say harshly as I cough as well. He grabs my side. The roof shakes again as the other side of the building begins to collapse, slightly evening out the roof. Out of the smoke I see a white ladder protruding from the other side of the building. "Ladder!" I say alerting anyone who can't see it.

"Hurry!" I hear a firefighter shout. Tory lies on my back as I scramble towards the ladder. I make it there and let the firefighter remove Tory from my back. He carries him down the ladder and I am about to grab on when the roof shakes and slants again, sending me towards the back of the building.

I hear two more gunshots ring through the air. The heat rises and I see a wall of fire, before Gary grabs me pulling me on his back. "Jump!" I hear someone say as we near the other side of the building.

"Don't make a move!" I hear May scream. May fires her gun, shooting Gary. "Gary!" I cry out leaning over his body as he clenches his stomach, gasping for air. "Jump Ash, you have to get out of here..."

Tears start to swell in my eyes as I hold him close to me. "No! I can't lose you!" I say crying my eyes out only to get a dry laugh from May. I look over at her just as she is about to take another shot , only to fall to the ground.

I look up through the smoke and see Red holding Green who was covered in blood. I look at him before we both look over the edge and jump down to land in the safety blanket.

We all land safely on the blanket below and I look around me disoriented as the paramedics take Gary from me, putting him on a stretcher. As I am put into my stretcher I see Green put on a stretcher while Red stays by his side holding onto his hand tightly. Only then do I blackout.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: what a chapter!<strong>

**Minun & Plusle: plus plus min min (You almost got us killed!)**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, but you're alive right? Anyways peeps R&R**


	23. Much Needed Healing

Tory Pov.

I sat next to Ash's hospital bed shaking, I had been there for 2 days straight and he still hadn't woke up. He wasn't in a coma, but the doctors sedated him because they said his body would heal at a better rate if he were in the sleep state. I didn't really care, I just wanted him to talk to me, to be there.

Red and I were the only two awake. I wasn't seriously injured and I didn't need to much work done. Red was pretty much the same as me, we both only needed a couple of stitches here and there and some bandages for some burns.

Red woke up on the second day, he wouldn't have been just as fine as me but he had suffered from smoke inhalation when he had asthma. I sigh looking over at Ash, to me he was all I had.

I know I had my parents and all but they couldn't love me like he could. It just wouldn't happen, I feel a lone tear stream down my face as I squeeze his hand in mine. "Wake up...please Ash..." I whisper quietly to him. I was a complete wreck without him, I loved him to death after all.

I lean over his bed and rest my head on his chest briefly, just listening to his heartbeat. I smile faintly before sitting back down as my parents rush in, "Tory! There you are, you have been here forever!" I merely stare at my feet, _they would never understand._

My rushes over and hugs me tightly before pinching her nose, "Oh my Tory you reek of hospital you need to take a shower!" I sigh as she pulls me out of the room, once we make it to the door, I stop, "I'll meet you in the car."

She nods and grabs the small bag I had with me. The moment they disappear around the corner I run over to Ash and kiss him on the lips roughly. "I'll be back Ash."

As I rush out of the door and into the hall, I don't pay attention for I end up running into Red in the ICU. He is pacing outside of Green's room as a flurry of nurses and doctors rush around him into the room.

"Sorry..." I say quietly, he gives me a faint smile. "Hey..." he says tiredly. It was obvious he hadn't slept in days, well no one would be able to if they were in his position.

I get up and start to walk down the hallway before I stop and turn around, "Don't worry Red, I'm sure he'll be just fine."

Ash Pov.

I wake up, a bright white light shining down on me. I groan and hold up my now casted hand. I looked at it curiously, wiping my eyes as they adjust to the lighting of the room.

I turn my head and glance over to see Tory sleeping in a chair next to my hospital bed, a bandages covering his body, along with a few stitches on his arm, and a sprain on his ankle. But other than that he was okay, I let out a sigh of relief.

I hold my uninjured hand to my head trying to recall what happened when it all rushes back to me at once, "Oh my Arceus Gary!" I cry out, him being the first person coming to mind, now that I knew Tory was alright.

I try to sit up, but a nurse quickly rushes in and tells me to lay back down. "Now, now Mr. Ketchum you need to get your rest. You have been through quite the ordeal."

I nod still slightly disoriented, as she begins to walk out I call out to her, "Wait!" I cry out. She stops and turns around, "Yes?" "Umm...do you know what happened to my friends? they should have come here along with me. Gary and Green Oak. Along with Red...uh the champion."

She thinks for a second before shaking her head, "No, I'm sorry. But, I'm sure they'll be fine." I lie back down and let out a frustrated groan that wakes Tory up.

At first he only peeks his eyes open, but when he sees that I'm awake he jumps to full attention. "Ash!" he says happily locking me in a tight hug. I smile and hold him against me tightly.

"Hey, sweetheart," I say affectionately running my fingers through his hair. He blush softly and rests his head on my chest, "I was worried..." he says quietly. I hug him tightly, kissing his forehead, "It's alright now. I'm fine." We break from the hug and he beams as I kiss him on the lips softly. "I love you." He blushes staring at his feet before looking at me again. "I love you too..."

_A Couple days later..._

When they finally let me get up and walk around I was about ready to jump for joy. My mom had come to see me which kind of brought up my mood, but to be honest I really wanted to see Gary, who I hear was in stable condition.

Meanwhile Tory, had to go home and get some proper rest via his parents order. I walked, or should I say stumbled into Gary's room (I was running with a limp), frantic to see him.

He looked peaceful as he lied there sleeping. I smile and sit down in the chair next to his bed, the doctors said he would be awake for a day or so.

I watched him breathe slow before I lean down a rest my head on his chest. "I miss this so badly..." I say sighing to myself.

Gary Pov.

The second I wake up I am hit by two things, first there is a dam tube shoved down my throat and second there is the brightest light I've ever seen shining right in my eyes.

I groan (well at least do the best I can with a tube shoved down my throat), now moving around. I cough slight and a nurse along with a doctor rush into my room, they tell me to stay still while they remove the tube from my mouth.

while they do it they sit there and explain what was going on with me, and why I had a tube shoved down my throat. I pretty much tuned them out as they started using all these medical terms that I couldn't understand. However, there is one thing I do catch, that fact that my brother is in a coma.

I jerk up quickly, "What!?" I shout, wide-eyed before quickly lying back down as a surge of pain jolts through my body. "Shit!" I cry out. "Woah, woah, woah. Calm down Mr. Oak everything will be alright, he is in a somewhat stable condition. He just suffered some burns, smoke inhalation like you and your friends, along with 3 gunshots wounds.

I sit there with my mouth hanging wide open, an announcement over the intercom sends both of them out of my room after checking my vitals. I sit there dumbfounded, not wanting to believe my ears, it was absolutely unbelievable.

I felt like I was in a cheesy soap opera. _I never really liked Green, well mainly because I was honestly jealous of him but I never wanted this to happen! Not ever!_

I am jolted out of my thoughts when I hear my grandfather cry out. "Gary! Oh my goodness gracious are you alright?" I look up at him as he enters the room. I nod, "Yeah, I've just got a burn or to I believe."

He shakes his head examining me, it turns out I never really gave myself a good self-examination. I had a little more than a burn or to, I was shot in the stomach by psychotic May after all. Along with that I had to have stitches on my face and parts of my stomach. Them I had a burn on my back, along with a brace on my right wrist.

_Well, I guess I'm not all spiffy! _He keeps doing his own examination of me and we talk for a little while about what happened before he bounces off to go see Green.

I sigh, it was only a matter of time.

_A couple of days later..._

It was maybe a week or so later when they finally let me get up and walk around. I had a slight limp for whatever reason, but at least I got to see my brother and with the help of crutches I was ready to go.

The first thing I saw when I walked into his room in the ICU was Red. He was sitting at his side holding his hand tightly. I wanted to say something, but like the say silence is golden and at the moment I really didn't feel like talking anyway.

Red's face was almost as pale as my brother's which was saying something. I never really understood the two, but as long as they were happy I guess I was too.

I couldn't take the haunting feeling that was creeping up on me. _He's going to make it! I know he will! I know it._

Ash Pov.

Out of everyone Tory sustained the least amount of injuries. Next was Ash, then Red, Gary, and finally Green was in the worst shape out of all of us. We were all discharged from the hospital after a month but it took Green a whole other month to wake up and when he did it was a time to jump for joy.

I happened to be there for a checkup with Tory and had decided to see how he was doing. I walked in the room and sat alongside Red and Gary. "How is he?" I ask, Red merely sighs and shakes his head.

"Well, there is one good thing...he doesn't have a damn tube shoved down his throat anymore!" Gary says trying to lighten up the mood. I bite my lip and shake my head as I stand up about to leave when a series of beeps go off. I turn to Green's bed as Red leans forward in his chair, grabbing Green's hand. He squeezes it lightly and I see him squeeze back.

All of our faces light up as he starts to flutter his eyes slowly before opening his eyes fully. I can tell Red's heart skips a beat, as Green wakes up groaning. "Ugh, Red where am I again?"

Red grins widely before hugging Green tightly before kissing him passionately. Once he breaks the kiss Green gives all of us a lazy smile, "Well I missed you too."

We all let out a light laugh as the doctor steps into the room. "Well Mr. Oak you woke up! Excellent!" Red backs up as the doctor checks Green out, "Well in a week or so we should be able to move you to a new room. Now you get some rest."

Gary and I leave behind the doctor to give Red and Green some privacy. We walk down the hall in an awkward silence, once we are alone in the elevator he speaks up.

"So where are we now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well the million dollar question! Who do you think is better for Ash? Tory or Gary? R&amp;R! We are almost at the end! <strong>


	24. Here We Are

Ash Pov.

I swallow not knowing what to say, _Where were we? _I ask myself not sure myself. Gary bites his lip and turns to face straight ahead, staring blankly at the elevator doors.

Once the doors open we step out and I speak up again, "We should talk about this..." He looks at me questionably, trying to read my mind. I bite my lip and merely nod, heading out the front.

"Stay right here I'll be right back." "Alright," he says nonchalantly. I run off to the other exit door to find Tory waiting for me on a bench. "Ashy! There you are!" he beams.

I smile and lock him in a tight hug, before kissing him lightly on the head, causing him to blush. I break the hug and he grabs my hand ready to pull me away, "Hold on a sec Tor-bear."

He releases his monster grip, "Yeah, what is it?" "I've got to do something before we go home." "Alright, then I'll wait here!' I shake my head, "No you go ahead and head home with your parents I'll see you there okay?"

"Oh..okay..." he says sighing disappointed. I give him a comforting smile before kissing him on the nose softly, "Don't worry I'll be back before you know it!"

He beams at me just as his parents call his name, "Tory let's go!" "Alright mom! I'm on my way!" He starts to run off and I grab his hand, giving him one last kiss, "Love you."

He blushes and grins back shyly, "Love you too." I let go of his hand and I run off back to the other exit door where I left Gary. He stands up when he sees me and we walk around in silence until we make it to a wooded area.

I turn around ready to sort everything out when Gary pushes me against a tree roughly, before locking me in a deep kiss. He put so much passion into I couldn't help but cry tears of joy.

I break the kiss, tears streaming down both of our faces. "Gar..." I say slowly. He rests his forehead and against mine and swallow deeply, "Ash..I..I just can't do it." he says, the hurt clearly visible in his voice.

"Gar, I just..." He cuts me off by putting his finger to my lips. "Please, Ash just give me this is not anything." I stare at him intently, unsure how to respond to that when he makes up my mind for me.

He leans in and looks me in another deep kiss, now running his hands underneath my shirt. I break the kiss as he continues to massage my sides, "Gary...I..uh.." I say moaning as he trails his fingers up my back tentatively, before running his fingers through my hair lightly.

I bite my lip trying to suppress another moan. I grip on the back of Gary's shirt, and try to resist all the feelings flowing through me, "Gary stop..." I manage to gasp out.

I feel him squeeze on my shoulder tightly before resting his head on my shoulder gently. "I'm sorry..." he says, sounding more tired and defeated than anything else.

I slide down on the tree so I am now in a sitting position with Gary semi in my lap. He pulls back from me and holds out his arms tentatively, not certain of how I would react.

"Please...just this last time," he asks me, choking up from tears. I can feel my heart-break inside of my chest and I give in, charging into his embrace and letting him wrap his arms around me tightly.

I let all my tears flow freely as I rest my head on Gary's chest. "I love you so much Gary...it hurts." He kisses my head softly as we lie there on the grass. " Ash, you can't even begin to imagine how much it hurts me to love you...but yet," he pauses letting out a choked sob, "I still love you with everything I've got...everything."

I clutch on Gary like he is a big teddy bear and in response he pulls me closer. I can feel his tears start to wet my hair as he rest his head on my chest, meanwhile my own tears soak his shirt.

"Why does it have to be like this..." I say, sobbing. He pulls back from the embrace, with us now in a sitting position. He looks into my eyes and leans forward kissing me softly at first before slowly slipping his tongue into my mouth.

I moan into his mouth and grab on his hair, roughly pulling him on top of me. He tongue fights for dominance with mine as I make an attempt to deepen the kiss even more.

We break the kiss panting and he begins to softly kiss and suck on my neck causing me to gasp and then moan loudly. "Gary.. please!" I say panting.

Gary Pov.

I needed this... I needed him more than anything else and if I would have to let him go I was surely going to fight the entire way. I feel something cool touch my nose as I stare down at Ash.

I look up and feel another soft and cool touch on my nose. I look down at Ash as he wipes the white crystal off of my nose. "Snow..." I say to myself. I lean back and allow Ash to sit up, still slightly panting.

He closes his eyes and holds out his hands as the snow gently falls around us. I look over at him curiously, he looked so peaceful. I wrap my arms around his waist and he sighs reclining back into my embrace which causes him to grin.

I feel my heart warm as I rest my head on his, just absorbing the moment I wish could last forever. I don't let myself cry anymore, I didn't want my feelings to influence Ash anymore, if he was going to be happy I couldn't be. It just wasn't going to happen.

I was dreading the moment when i would have to let him go, it was my fault that we couldn't be together and happy. I take a deep breath as more snow falls steadily around us. I feel Ash start to shiver and I think of something, I reach into my back pocket and wrap his scarf that I had around his neck slowly.

He opens his and inhales the scent of the scarf, "Memories...that's what this smells like." I beam and he slowly stands up tightening the scarf around his neck. "Maybe, we'll cross paths again..." And with that he left me sitting in the snow.

Ash Pov.

It took everything I had to walk away from Gary like that, I swear it took everything I had. The snow fell around me as I broke out into a run. I had to put as much distance between me and Gary as possible to prevent myself from going back.

I ended up running smack dab into Tory in the process. "Ash there you are!" Tory said beaming as he hugged me tightly. I smile and return the hug, sighing in content.

"I missed you." he says almost inaudible. I step back and look at him, "I missed you too you're everything. My everything!" I say picking him up off the ground, causing him to giggle.

I plop him into the snow and he laughs making a snow angel. I lean over him and plant a kiss on his forehead, he giggles and I'm about to speak when he puts a finger to my lips. "Ash I have some news for you!"

I raise my eyebrow and he continues to beam, "My parents said I could travel with you!" I feel my heart spring and I kiss him happily. "That's amazing!" He nods and stands up.

"So, will you have me?" he asks shyly holding out his hand. I stand up and grab his hand, spinning him over to me. "Of course."

*_Years Later*_

Ash Pov.

"Wee!" Tyler squeals as I spin him around before sitting him back on the ground. "Again, again!" he says, clapping his hands. I sigh and lay back on the carpet, panting.

"Come on Tyler, give you father a rest for a minute, it's bedtime anyway." Tory says as he picks up Tyler and carries him upstairs to get ready for bed. I close my eyes for what seems like a moment when I feel someone nudge me.

I open my eyes and see Tory looking down at me, I peek open one eye and then snap it closed again pretending to be asleep. I sense Tory roll his eyes, "oh come on, he didn't wear you out that much!"

I open my eyes all the way and see Tory looking down at me, his face only inches from mine. He blushes lightly and I pull his face to mine, locking him in a kiss. "Love you." I say, barely audible.

"I love you too," he says grinning. I sit up and stretch, before leaning over and kissing Tory again, once we break the kiss I hold his hand in mine our wedding rings reflecting off one another.

I sigh in content and pull Tory into an embrace. "I'm going to head out for a minute, I'll be back soon. You need anything?" Tory pulls back from the embrace and thinks for a second. "No, not now. Be back soon," he says and I nod kissing him on the head before grabbing my coat and heading out into the streets of Nimbasa city.

I order myself some hot cider and decide to wander around so I could clear my head, I pass the fairgrounds with countless rides lighting up the night when I feel something cool on my nose. "Snow..." I say to myself as I brush one of the crystals off of my face.

I take in a deep breath and close my eyes letting the snow steadily fall on my face, I feel a wave of nostalgia wash over me as I slowly open my eyes. I bite my lip and turn around ready to head home when I bump into someone.

"Oh sorry man I-," I stop mid sentence and let my mouth fall open. "Gary..." I say slowly as he looks up at me after rubbing his head. I feel a now massive wave of nostalgia wash over me. I swallow nervously as he gives me a faint smile, he stands up and reaches out a hand to help me up.

I take his hand and he helps me up, I hold on for a moment longer as I notice how our hands still seem to fit together perfectly. We look at each other before looking down at each of our gloveless hands to find rings on both of our hands.

I let go of his hand and he speaks up, "Walk with me? For old times sake?" I nod, accepting his offer. We walk in a still silence before I ask the burning question, "So, who is it?"

He looks at me, "You first." I give him a faint smile, "Alright, fine then. At the same time. 1-2-3!" I end up speaking first, "Tory." "Virgil." My eyebrows shoot up at hearing my old Unova rival's name.

"Wow," I say not believing how much everything had changed. I stop and check the time, it was almost midnight. "Damn, it's almost midnight!" I look up at Gary and he nods, "Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye right?" I nod slowly, not wanting to part from Gary just yet.

But, just when I least expect it Gary grabs my face with his hands and pulls me into a gentle kiss. I stand there stunned as I lone tear falls from his eye, "Thanks for the memories Ash."

* * *

><p><strong>Me:That chapter took all I had to write it. It made me laugh, but mainly cry! I hope you loved it! :')<strong>


	25. Epilogue

Ash Pov.

I remember how it was...

Before all of this...

_Anger..._

_Sorrow..._

_Despair..._

_Rage..._

_& Pain..._

I thought it was,

_The End_

I thought that I would never recover from the

_Betrayal_

But it wasn't, it was none of those. All of those old emotions that were built up never caused me to self destruct. It was one! That one, small four letter word that did it:

_Love_

How it did it, I don't know. But I know one thing, throughout this entire experience, there were plenty plots foiled and dreams built or ruined. Altogether this was;

_Requiem For A Dream_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Note the term Requiem For A Dream, means the death of dream*<em>**


End file.
